No Pain No Gain
by yakuit
Summary: Anya ends up in St Louis AB after S7, - Chaos and confusion follows in her wake...Only Anya could create this much mayhem.


**1. No pain No Gain**

NO PAIN NO GAIN CHAPTER 1- 10 (new Chapter added)

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Buffy and Angel people belong to Joss and

Mutant Enemy. The Anita Blake verse belongs to Laurell K Hamilton. Basically I own nothing.

Set after season 7.

Anya lives to see another day in St Louis but not as she knows it!

NO PAIN NO GAIN

CHAPTER 1

"ANYA"… "ANYA"… Xander stomach dropped, he looked around wildly he couldn't see her. Giles rushed up to him "Xander we have to leave NOW the whole place is going to erupt", Xander hesitated, spotting Andrew behind Giles, Andrew glanced at him and then averted his eyes, Xander's heart dropped - she was dead. Totally numb he hustled the girls out to the waiting school bus.

Half an hour later he stood on the edge of the crater of what had once been Sunnydale a lone tear sliding down his cheek from his one eye, any slight hope that he might have harboured was now as dead as Anya. He hadn't believed Andrew's explanation but in the end it hadn't mattered she had stood with them, sacrificing her life in one single unselfish act. Her courage and strength were greater than he could have possibly realised. Out of all of them she had no real reason to stay and yet she had. She had stayed for atonement, she had stayed for humankind, but mostly she had stayed for him. He would never forget her. "Rest In Peace Anya."

28 MINUTES PREVIOUSLY

D'Hoffryn gazed at Anya's body dispassionately, he poked her body with one hairy horned toe. He was most displeased he had wanted to cause her death, had wanted pain, anguish, torture not this quick easy death. He stroked his chin, but wait what was this there was still a spark she wasn't totally gone, not yet, she had perhaps only seconds or minutes left, certainly not enough time for him to exact his full measure of pain.

He snorted, "So be it Anya… I will give you what you least want or desire- Anyaka you will be again and then, then I shall have my vengeance". He raised his hand and then hesitated, she would just run back to that boy again. Seeing what him and his oh so powerful friend had just done to the First – the so called ultimate evil, he wasn't sure he wanted to tangle with them again. Powerful demon he may be, but he had become that way only by being prudent. He smiled nastily remembering a recent story he had heard in Los Angelas. Yes.. Yes that would be perfect.

He knelt beside Anya's prone body ignoring the blood soaking into his rich red robes. Placing his hand on either side of her head he muttered a few incantations. Anya's body shuddered she coughed, blood dribbling from her mouth crimson and frothy. Her pain-ridden eyes flickered open and she had just a one horrified second to recognise D'hoffryn evil smiling leer before they both disappeared in cloud of smoke.

ST LOUIS GRAVEYARD

All was quiet, the only sounds that could be heard was the wind whistling through the trees, the occasional chirping of a night owl and a bloody great crash of lightning as two bodies came hurtling out of a portal.

Anya screamed in agony, rolling over she took several deep breaths of cold night air, she had forgotten how painful being split in two was. She coughed blood and moaned as she struggled to a sitting position. She glanced at D'Hoffryn who had recovered enough that he was calmly brushing off bits of soot from his robes. "I didn't realise how draining this inter-dimensional travelling could be".

"Why", gasped Anya.

"Certainly not for your scintillating company."

"WHY".

"I told you before my dear, why go for the Kill when the pain is oh so much more gratifying and I WILL have your never ending pain Anyaka, eventually you will beg me for an end to your suffering and perhaps my dear Anyaka I will even grant you that… but don't count on it", he hissed, towering over her, a scaly hand reaching out to stroke her cheek.

Anya flinched back, "I AM NOT AFRAID OF YOU".

"You should be my dear, and don't expect that boy to come and rescue you, you are a long long way from home, can you not feel it, feel the difference here, why I could almost be at home here, and this will be your home ANYAKA, welcome to hell".

Anya looked at him, confusion giving way to comprehension on the continued use of her old name. She raised her hands and felt her face, instead of smooth peach soft skin she felt rough blistered scaly skin. "NO, NO, NO how could you" Anya screamed and fell to the ground sobbing.

D'hoffryn threw back his head and laughed basking in her pain and in his vengeance.

"POLICE - HOLD IT RIGHT THERE BUSTER".

"Jesus Christ Anita, what the hell is it?"

"MOVE AWAY FROM THE LADY, OR WE WILL SHOOT".

Afterwards Anya would be hard pushed to tell who was the most shocked her or D'hoffryn, it was actually rather funny, though not at the time.

"You dare to threaten me, Mortal", D'Hoffryn was enraged and moved towards them.

"HOLD IT THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING", Anita cocked her weapon, unsure whether silver bullets would have any effect on this creature it was monstrous. Out of the corner of her eye she caught Zerbrowski circling around to try and grab the women, who at present was crying hysterically into the ground - stupid cow. Finally he reached her and without warning grabbed her and slung her over his shoulder, sprinting away. The monster roared, and one of the younger patrolmen finally lost his nerve, a shot rang out, the monster staggered back and then rushed towards them, a volley of bullets met him midway.

D'Hoffryn seethed in anger, but decided now was the time to split, his kind did not advertise their existence and this little incident was in danger in turning into a fiasco. He turned and fled through the cemetery, summoning the necessary power as he ran to jump out of this hellhole with Anita and the rest of the patrol in hot pursuit.

Zerbrowski made it back to the patrol car setting the women down he tried to assess her wounds she was going to need a paramedic there was so much blood her clothes were in shreds. He carefully moved her hair to the side to try and feel a pulse, he froze as 2 gleaming demon eyes stared down at him, urgghh she was a monster. He fumbled for his holster, her eyes narrowed and without warning she punched him cold. Anya stood up and wiped the tears from face, "well this has been a really shitty day".

By the time Anita got back, she found Zerbrowski sitting on the pavement clutching his head. "Jesus Zerbrowski! What happened? Where's the lady?"

"Monster Bitch knocked me out and stole my car, my gun and my wallet, you get the other one".

"Disappeared, completely, no tracks no nothing".

Zerbrowski snorted, "Dolph is going to have my hide for this".

"Yep".

"Well they shouldn't be too hard to track down they have got to be the ugliest bad asses I have seen".

CHAPTER 2

3 weeks later

Anya hummed happily as she counted out her latest haul, it had been 3 weeks since she had arrived, in a world so like but so different from hers. The first few days had been difficult, arriving with nothing but bloodstained torn clothing is not the best way to be inconspicuous luckily she had found a Nike bag in the back seat that had furnished her with clothing albeit it the most daggy clothing she had seen that were obviously for some sort of midget, but it was presentable enough to rent a Hotel room with the cops money. A few break-ins later at the same Hotel, had furnished her with various ID's and some more appropriate clothing.

Over the following days she had fallen into old habits that had only recently been resurrected when she, Buffy, Dawn and Willow had all fallen in love with a football star. In an effort to win his love unlike the others that had resorted to murder, suicide, and magical sex changes, she had decided to prove her love by holding up a bank. Finding herself in a strange dimension, with no money, no ID and no hope of getting back she had decided her best course of action was robbery and not surprisingly she was rather good at it. She had always been very good with money.

So far she seemed to have netted $44,672. Not enough, she needed more. Just one more big haul and then she would lay low for awhile. But first thought Anya happily, as she lay down on a bed of dollars her fingers leafing idly through the mass, it was time to shop!

Ten hours later Anya was happily sitting in a local bar sipping at a strawberry Daiquiri. She had shopped till she had dropped and then spent the latter half of the afternoon at the beauty parlour. Pampered, polished, pedicured and manicured, she felt ready for anything. She gazed down at her pretty pink painted toes that matched her new pink Beluggi sandals perfectly and sighed happily. It was true a new pairs of shoes and some nail polish did make a girl feel great.

"Hi gorgeous, looking for some fun" The man was almost drooling down Anya's Cleavage as he placed his sweaty meaty paw over her shoulder.

"Urghhh, pleaze why I would want some sleazy 2 bit salesman with nostril hair, who has trouble getting his pecker up, and probably has some down trodden wife with 2 mewling brats at home." Anya continued sneeringly, "I would rather sleep with a troll and get your dirty hand off me".

"You dirty slut, somebody should shut you up". The man tightened his grip on her shoulder as he raised his fist threateningly.

"Oh yeah", Anya's eyebrows lifted up, she smiled sweetly then punched him in the face, he flew across the room crashing into a flower display. The whole room swung round to gape first at the man and then at her. Groaning noises came from the roses.

Anya scowled "so much for a quiet night in" she muttered. She picked up her coat and strode from the room. Ah well she was getting bored anyhow it was time for work, she would head down to vamp district again that had proved to be good pickings. 

The roses groaned, "I dink sheth droke my nothse". 

CHAPTER 3

TENDERLOIN

The street was crawling with press, noisy passer-bys and cops trying to keep the crowds back. Emergency lighting and flashing police lights, gave the whole street a menacing look. A reporter dashed forward and a flash bulb went off in her face before the beat officer dragged him back. Anita scowled "Great just great", she muttered.

"Hey, Zerbrowski" Anita waved at him, as she struggled to get her black Nikes on. Dolph had paged her in the early hours of the morning; she had just finished her third raising of the night and had been looking forward to a hot mug of coco and Sigmund to snuggle up with. Looks like she wasn't going to get either tonight. She sighed, 'please let it not be children, and please let it not be that horned demon thing'. 

"Hey Anita, took your time, too busy snuggling with your honeys?"

"Very funny Zerbrowski, does your wife know you're out like that?"

Zerbrowski grinned and did a small twirl "Hey I thought it was rather trendy".

"Geeze Zerbrowski - plaid trousers with a lime green shirt you're lucky Dolph doesn't arrest you".

"Hey Anita, Zerbrowski", Dolph shouted at them " Get your collective butts over here".

"Charming as usual", Anita commented sourly as they made way to the darkened corner of a street.

"Yeah, he's been a bit touchy, keep it cool ok Blake".

"Hey me!… as cucumber" Anita quipped "It's a bad one isn't it, just tell me is there kids involved?"

"No, No kids involved… but well I've got to say Anita it's a strange one".

"Took your time Blake, who was it this time vamp or furry or were you doing them both?" Dolph sneered at her his face ugly in the darkened shadows.

Anita stopped momentarily taken back by his venom.

"Hey Dolph cut it out, we asked her to come". Zerbrowski stepped in front of Anita raising his hands conciliatorily.

"FINE", he gritted out through clenched teeth, you deal with HER…" Dolph shot her an angry look before storming off.

"Sheesh sorry Anita, I don't know…"

"Save it Zerbrowski… lets finish this, I want to get out of here, funny thing there's a bit of a stench around here".

Zerbrowski sighed, "Come on take a look at this, I know you are just going to love this".

Anita's gaze followed his pointed finger, "Sweet Jesus".

………………………………………………….

VAMP DISTRICT

The vampire went flying through the air crashing into the garbage cans. Anyaka brushed down her nifty Prada black jumpsuit; she had worn a hooded floor length cape over it to help maintain her visage of menace and horror. But she had always liked Prada and thankfully it still existed in all its yummy goodness in this dimension. Just because she was in demon mode didn't mean she couldn't be stylish. She yawned and strutted forward to the vamp. With one hand she grabbed him by the neck and dangled him off the ground.

"Now Mr Pointy fangs with Bad breath, would you like to hand over the money now or care to make some more nasty remarks about my face".

"Nnnnn No,..noo… here take the money".

"Thank you… pleasure doing business with you", replied Anyaka brightly, turning away she began counting the dollars well pleased with her catch of the day. Her little foray into the tenderloin had been a real bust; the vamp district was so much more profitable. She frowned as she finished counted, her eyes narrowed in speculation. Whirling around she grabbed the cowering vampire and held him up against the wall. "Five thousand and hundred and twelve dollars for a nights takings, try and shortchange me you little weasel, where's the rest before I stake you", she shook him, irritated with the vampire.

"That's it, takings are slow on a weekday."

Anya shook him again, now even more annoyed "Who runs this honky tonk joint anyhow, they are not capitalising on its full potential" she sighed before wagging her finger at him "how am I meant to make my money …Huh…huh??"

"The Master of the city runs this part", the vampire swallowed noisily" He ain't going like this".

"Well you tell the master from me …he better shape up or ship out".

The vampire whimpered this wasn't what he had signed up for when he had become a vampire. He was meant to be a creature that people ran from, this demon was bringing back unpleasant memories of his head being flushed down a toilet at school.

"Can you let me down now… my throat is sore."?

She shook her head and stared the vampire in the eyes. "Maybe I should just stake you anyhow… you are so pathetic", stated Anyaka crossly, her whole good mood changed. Anya's eyes widened in surprise "Ooooo… you have a soul… how did you get a soul….Did you get cursed?"

The vampire stared at her, too confused and frightened to say anything.

"Hmmmm no matter". Stated Anyaka airily, dropping the vampire in a heap she walked away.

The vampire rubbed his throat and stared after the demon in fear, but a greater fear now motivated him to shout after her "The master will want to know who dares to challenge him?".

Anyaka turned round and looked at him appraisingly. She smiled, "tell him Buffy is in town…Buffy the vampire slayer!"

CHAPTER 4

BACK AT THE TENDERLOIN

Anita rubbed her temples, she could feel a headache coming on. "Run it by me again, I don't think I quite heard you the first time"

Zerbrowski raised his eyes, "Okay Suspect A (a.k.a 'the monster') entered building and demanded money, cashier Mr Brown informed Suspect A, money was kept in back room safe which was time delayed, before fainting but not before activating inner security system. Steel shutters came down and our city's finest responded to call. Suspect A then proceeded to demolish said steels shutters before entering street and toppling first Police squad car on attendance on it roof. Suspect A knocked out Sergeant John , before kissing his rookie partner Patrick. Patrick passed out missing the next five minutes festivities. Patrick by the way has currently issued his notice and swears he's going to join the Church. Suspect A then re-entered building, broke through 1 steel shutter and 2 reinforced doors to reach safe. It took approximately 3 minutes for suspect A to rip the safe's door off its hinges and make off with 2 safety boxes. Upon entering the street Sergeant John attempted to apprehend Suspect A by blowing its head off. Suspect A understandably a bit miffed, attempted to knock out sergeant John by throwing boxes at him, fortunately missing him but knocking out the streetlamp. Security boxes sprung open unloading its entire haul of dollars and bright pink security ink. Covering the entire street in bright pink dye and pink dollars, which I might add were severely depleted, when the second unit arrived, although a hundred or so passer bys were seen leaving with pink stained hands. Suspect A vanished in this frenzy."

"Yeah I thought that's what you said". Anita surveyed the scene around her, she had never seen a pink squad car and frankly it was disturbing, Jesus what a farce!

"Its not a vamp, were, zombie, witch …I don't know what this is, but I don't think I can help you, maybe you should try the local nuthouse". Anita peeled of her pink stained gloves and looked at them bemusedly, usually it was blood stains she worried about.

"Anita, There's been reports all over of some hideously deformed creature holding up and robbing people blind. This monster is different doesn't leave bodies just mayhem and empty wallets"

"Any casualties?"

"Not one, apart from a few hysterical people, but its only a matter of time"

Anita sighed and carried on walking to her car "I don't know Zerbrowski, Dolph isn't listening to anything I say and its not really my line of work, this is … well strange very strange but its really just robbery".

"and what if its not Anita?"

Anita stopped and look at him "Spit it out Zerbrowski".

"Monsters, Vamps you know them Anita, there's something else here…they are all about power, death and evil. Ok ok… a few exceptions but when have you ever heard of monsters resorting to petty crime, there has to be some deep and dark plan behind this".

"Okay Zerbrowski, I get the picture, what do you want"

"If this thing is connected to that demon thing we saw in the cemetery, and you know it's likely, it can't be good news. When I was a beat cop one thing I learned is how quickly criminals can spiral out of control, today a simple break down walls and terrorise the neighbourhood, next it will be death and bodies piling up".

"Okay enough already, I'll speak to Jean Claude". Anita sighed and ran her hands through her hair tiredly, looks like she wasn't going to get to bed any time soon.

………………………………………

CIRCUS OF THE DAMNED

"I am disappointed Henri, this is not the loyalty or what I expected when I gifted you with eternal life last year, to be bested by a street punk". Jean Claude was seated behind his leather bound desk idly playing with a dagger.

"But Master I told you this thing wasn't human".

"What do you think Asher – the box?".

Asher was holding Henri down on knees, he tightened his grip on Henri's hair, forcing his head backwards. "Perhaps mon ami, we should leave him to the executioners tender mercies".

"Oh God…please master…"

"YOU are vampire now act like one…god will not help you", hissed Asher.

Henri rolled his eyes in absolute terror "Please Master, …I tried".

"BUT NOT HARD ENOUGH" thundered Jean Claude slamming his hands on the desk.

" Master it threatened you, threatened to take over the city, told me to tell you to skip town".

Asher and Jean Claude exchanged glances.

Henri sensing a reprieve hurried on "Yeah you know said you weren't making enough money…told me who it was…" he paused dramatically…

"Go on" growled Asher impatiently.

"Said its name was buffee…a vampire slaver!" stated Henri dramatically.

Just then a scuffle could be heard outside the door. Asher raised his eyebrow questioningly at Jean Claude.

Jean Claude stood up his face smoothing out into a bland pleasant expression, as the door swung open.

"Ah Ma Petite what a pleasant surprise", Jean Claude waved back his security guard and gently grasping Anita's arm bestowed a warm kiss on her mouth. Anita shivered, damn the man, he was good.

Anita looked past Jean Claude at the man kneeling on the ground, "staff problems Jean Claude?"

"A trifling matter my sweet," Jean Claude took Anita's hand and led her to his lovers couch "Henri, you may leave… we will discuss your transgressions later"

Henri wasted no time in scuttling from the room with lots of bowing and grovelling.

Asher as always watched Anita from the shadows, "I too will leave you, it has been some time since your last visit Anita", added Asher chidingly.

"No Asher you better stay, this is police matter"

Jean Claude sighed and gestured for Asher to take a seat also. " But of course Anita, why else would you be visiting the master of the city". There was a hint of anger in his voice but underneath Anita could taste an undercurrent of melancholy. It was enough to curb her tongue for a change.

"Look Jean Claude it's been a long night, lets get this over with".

"But why of course Ma Petite".

"There has been some… some disturbances down town… robberies really. Have you heard of anything?"

"Ma Petite you surprise me, why would I mix with common criminals".

Jean Claude was playing with her hair, his hand brushing against her ear. Tingles spread down her back. God he was distracting, did he know the effect he had on her, she glanced up meeting Asher's smirk – damn it. She jerked away from Jean Claude. Feeling a spurt of guilt at Jean Claude's hurt expression.

"It was some kind of monster, definitely not human".

"Ah my part in this is clear".

"You are master of this god damn city its your job to know what monsters reside in your domain invited or uninvited".

Jean Claude exhaled dramatically, "No Ma petite, I have heard of rumours of some incidents but that is all".

Anita sighed, "I knew you probably hadn't, you would have dealt with it by now if you had".

"Will you be staying Ma Petite?"

Anita looked away, "No I need my bed, and you will only be awake for another few hours anyway."

Jean Claude face was completely unreadable, Anita felt guilty and slightly mean. "Look just give me some time...please Jean Claude".

"As you wish Ma Petite", Jean Claude's face softened and he gave her a wistful smile before bestowing a soft kiss on her mouth that almost made Anita reconsider.

"I like your new hairdo Ma Petite not your usual style, kind of punky, but very sexy".

Anita looked at him in confusion until comprehension dawned she looked at her hands they were stained pink, "God damn it" she shrieked as she rushed to the mirror in the adjoining bathroom, there her usual glossy black locks had a sheen of pink streaked through it. She vaguely remembered running her hands through her hair at the crime scene, this was all Zerbrowski's fault.

"What has happened Anita", asked Asher worriedly as Anita started scrubbing at her hair futilely. Anita looked up and scowled before filling them both in on the night events. She was bent over the sink as she tried to wash out the pink dye so missed Jean Claude and Asher giving each other significant glances. Before Jean Claude grabbed some soap and started to help Anita was her hair.

Finally admitting defeat, Anita left for home, her hair dripping wet, she bade Asher goodnight as Jean Claude walked her to the entrance. Stroking his face lightly she kissed him softly on the cheek before whispering in his ear " Dinner at my place, bring some candles and don't be late.

Jean Claude smiled as he watched Anita drive away. Asher looked at him questioningly. "Dinner" was all Jean Claude said in reply. 

Back in the office they went over Anita's tale and Henri's. They were not overly concerned Henri was just a fledgling and a very poor excuse as a vampire. Nevertheless such impudence could not go unpunished.

"Send the word put that I want information on this …this thing who would dare to make slaves out of vampires, I want my people scouring the city, no gravestone, or filthy cave should be left untouched. Nobody threatens me and gets away unscathed" he paused before adding, "except perhaps my Anita".

"But of course mon ami"

"and Asher I have a small job for you, I think perhaps Ma petite could use some discreet assistance in her latest case".

CHAPTER FIVE

DEAD DAVES

Anya sat on her bar stool brooding over a long island iced tea. She had spent a very long boring day at the library researching, it was almost like old times with the Scoobies except … without the Scoobies. Funny how she missed those little blighters even the annoying Miss Dawn and nerdy Andrew. Hitting the books while never her favourite pastime, well in fact she hated it and was always trying to get Xander to slope off with her for a quickie. But still she missed the gang, they would have all crowded round at Giles, fought over the last jelly donut, sipped hot chocolate with those little marshmallow men, bickered, and generally concocted cool ways to save the world. Still her first but certainly last foray into research mode had reassured her some what, she had been shaken up last night by the fact these vampires seems to have souls…it suddenly occurred to her that maybe she should find out more about this dimension before she had any further surprises. But no she was pleasantly surprised at the amount of similarities: Alamo, Waterloo, Russian Revolution… yep they all happened, well ok she seemed to have lost her pivotal moment in that little saga the French revolution, but otherwise everything seemed to be as she remembered. Elvis, the Beatles that annoying rabbit that ran away from the man with the speech impediment were still around though some of the songs were not quite the same. Elvis singing about Vampire Blues was just too strange.

The main biggie in this dimension seemed to be everybody knew about all the things that went bump at night. But that she had figured out on her first day when she had opened the paper and read the headlines 'Votes for Vampires'.

Anya sighed and sipped her drink her face glum, she had finished all her work for the week, researching was done and now she was bored and well lonely, she missed Xander, she missed Giles, she missed queuing up for the bathroom and shrieking blue murder at Dawn for using all her shampoo. She wanted to go home even if Sunnydale had been obliterated from the map.

Luther polished the bar in front of her, "what's the matter girly… boyfriend giving you the blues?" Anya shook her head "No, No he's not mine anymore, besides I am a long way from home".

Luther snorted "Ah playing away huh! You know what you need a night out at one of St Louis hot spots always good for cheering a gal up".

Anya perked up, "Hmmmmmm??"

Luther chuckled and produced from his top pocket a guest ticket, which he waved tantalisingly in front of Anya

"Guilty Pleasures where all your fantasies cum to life…Ladies only", Anya read, her face lighting up with interest at the full frontal picture of a naked man, "Oohhh rippling muscles".

TENDERLOIN

Asher caught Damien's eyes and motioned to him to start circling around. In the darkened alleyway he could just make out the figure of the hooded Buffee monster crouched over its latest victim. The monster was whispering to itself as it counted the money in the wallet before stripping the man's jewellery off his fingers.

It was pure fluke that they had heard the man's terrified scream suddenly cut off. Certainly none of the other street occupants had even heard the screams let alone the scuffle that followed. Asher acting on instinct and superior hearing had followed the slight sounds, he had expected to find a lowly street punk, and was very pleasantly surprised to find his quarry that he had only just began his search for.

He had been on his way back to Guilty Pleasures to meet up with Anita. He imagined her astonishment and appreciation when he turned up with the Buffee monster all wrapped up with a pretty ribbon. His groin tightened as he started to imagine all the ways she might choose to thank him.

Beside him Jason shuffled impatiently effectively snapping Asher out of his reverie.

Nodding to Jason to cover the entrance of the alleyway, Asher flew up, there was no wind, no noise he just disappeared. Jason watched intently as he glided down behind the monster. He landed without a sound, and the monster completely oblivious was biting at a gold medallion before stuffing it down his shirt, some sixth sense must have warned it as it suddenly spun around and gasped at seeing Asher,

"What the fuc…".The monster scrambled to its feet, dollars and jewellery scattering, its breath coming in huge wheezes. "Come no closer mortal or I will cut you down where you stand".

Asher sneered evilly letting his fangs glint in the moonlight as way of an answer, the monster gulped audibly and took a step back at the sight of Asher's scarred face. The monster started retreating stopping as first Jason and then Damien appeared circling it. Damien as always carried his four foot broad sword.

"Whoa", the monster held its hands up "Hey look there's plenty to go around, how about we share fifty fifty???… no ok.. ok I get it… take it all.. take it all"

Jason snickered, his eyes glowing amber, Damien was crouched in anticipation his eyes alight with anticipation.

CHAPTER 6

The monster looked wildly about him, almost tripping over its feet as it tried to retreat from this vision of hell. But there was no retreat and the vampires knew it, confidently they began to walk towards it, their eyes alight with something dark and menacing.

The monster's breath became ragged, and then with a hiss it drew itself to its full imposing height. "Leave now or perish Vampire" it spat out " I am Buffee the Vampire Slaver and all will tremble in my presence".

Jason laughed, he could smell the fear emanate from this feeble creature, he could not believe Anita or Jean Claude had even been remotely concerned over this bag of jelly. He winked at Damien, and let out a low growl for effect, the monster squeaked and surprisingly Damien grinned back at Jason. They both looked at Asher eagerly awaiting his signal to take this creature down. Suddenly with almost womanly shriek the monster picked up the hems of its robe and darted between them and down the alley. They exchanged amused glances – the chase was on!

They let the monster get almost to the foot of the alleyway before they took it down. Jason grabbed its robes and swung it towards Damien. Damien his face an inhuman visage of terror snarled slashing at the things midriff, just a shallow cut to start, before throwing the thing at Asher's feet. The so-called buffee monster crouched at Asher's feet sobbing and begging for its life. Asher's face was blank now, no emotion showing as he surveyed this broken thing before him, inwardly he was disappointed, he had expected and had hoped for more of a fight.

"Ah god, oh god… please don't hurt me, I promise I won't do it again".

Asher knelt beside the thing, his touch almost tender as he crooned in the things ears, "My little coward, it is far too late for promises… when you stole from the master of the city you signed your own death warrant". He drew back the monsters hood gazing at the monster face, his eyes growing puzzled at the thing before him and then at his compatriots. Jason sniffed the air, his face troubled as his senses told him what he perhaps should have guessed. With an angry snarl Asher yanked the rubber mask of its face. A young boy, a hoodlum, scum but definitely a terrified human gazed back at him. This was no monster and certainly this thing, this scum had not the strength to take down even a lesser vampire like Henri, let alone 2 police squad cars. An acrid smell of urine filled the air and Asher's lips curled in distaste as he rapidly moved back from the boy cowering before him. Damien snorted in disgust; Jason was more vocal "Pissed himself".

Asher was mad, all this for a street punk. "Look at me" he commanded his voice usually sleek and warm as honey now harsh as he made no effort to couch the compulsion he held in his voice. The boy shivered as his muddy brown eyes lifted until they met Asher's, whose pupils had already bled out to a sea of ice. The boy gave a small whimper struggling briefly against Damien's restraining hand, before becoming limp and pliable. Asher laughed but with no amusement, this one had be so easy no will power at all; "Now" he softly murmured in his ear, "Tell me all". 

GUILTY PLEASURES

Anya sighed it had been fun at first, the sight of so many scantily dressed men had set her heart racing and her libido off the charts, there had been men galore all with spectacular rippling muscles. Her favourite had been a slender almost effeminate man with the most vivid violet eyes she had ever seen and hair that she would have died for. Caught up in the excitement with the other hysterical women, she had even parted with a twenty dollar note when he had thrust his gold lame thong covered groin in her direction. She had however been most put out when she had asked for change, the stripper had given her a strange double take, deciding she was joking he had blown a kiss and sauntered back on stage. Anya had been indignant 'next time I will just give nickels – cold ones', she thought sourly.

For the next two hour she had spent more time talking to the patrons than watching the strippers, and boy there was a lot of scorned women here. Her hands itched to cast a little vengeance – damn D'Hoffryn, turned her into a demon - okay, but conveniently left off all her vengeance powers why she couldn't even teleport. She felt irritated and crabby. Usually she would work it off with a heavy bout of sweaty sex but even with all these juicy men just waiting to be picked up she just couldn't work herself up to go and catch one. They were just not her Xander! Feeling Blue she picked up her purse and made to leave. Or would have if the most gorgous hunk of a man crossed her path, there was just something about him some Je ne sais crois, maybe it was the hair or the finely moulded buttocks, that just made her mouth water. Whatever Anya revised her choice of no hunting tonight and started to follow him her eyes alight with a predatory gleam that Xander if he had been there would have recognised and feared. However she got no further in a musing as a dark brunette dwarf rudely pushed her out the way with snarl "Stupid bimbo".

Anya was infuriated, "Stupid Cow, somebody should suck her eyes out". She cursed under her breath.

The words floated back to Asher, and they were so strange so out of place, that he swung around his eyes surveying the throng of people his face troubled. He looked for the woman that Anita had pushed out of her way, guessing her to be the culprit, but she was no where to be seen. He hesitated unsure whether to check this out, females often had a spiteful tongue in them and Anita more than any other women he had ever met had a special knack for irritating people. Anita suddenly shouted his name and Asher with a final glance at the crowd made his way back to her side. His mind however was still troubled by that softly muttered comment.

Anya meanwhile oblivious to this was kneeling on the floor picking up her fallen lipstick. Mumbling under her breath she decided to call it a night, the night had been a wash out. She now felt even lonelier and she had spent $84.78. Might as well go back to work she thought crossly.

In the back Nathaniel was counting up his tips, tonight had been especially lucrative. "Oh how strange", he commented to Jason, "Pink Money".

CHAPTER 7

Work Work Work

ONE WEEK LATER

DEAD DAVES

Anya watched intently as the spotty youth sloshed the beer as he topped it up to a big frothy head, his customer started complaining loudly and Luther hurried over to arbitrate. I can do better Anya thought crossly. 

Pimple head started arguing with Luther before throwing his apron down and stomping off. Luther shook his head exasperatedly and went back to sorting out the grouchy customers.

Anya nibbled her lips, her eyes narrowed with speculation without letting herself think any further, she grabbed Luther as he hurried past to grab some chilled Buds.

"I can do this", she demanded. Luther was taken aback "Eh what?"

"I can do this", she repeated, "Give me his job".

Luther was completely nonplussed, she had become a regular over the last week, and surprisingly he had started to look forward to her strange daily visits, she reminded him a bit of Anita in that she seemed to manage to annoy people without really trying. But she hadn't really struck him as somebody looking for a job, just a rich city chick!

"You got experience?"

"Oh yes", replied Anya brightly, this job interview was going really well, "lots of experience" she added earnestly.

Luther narrowed his eyes, something was slightly off with her answer, "Bar experience?", he qualified.

Anya deflated "Well no… but I have been watching its not that difficult".

Luther snorted and raised his hairy black eyebrow questioningly.

"Well…" Anya started "….Yes, take order, pour drinks, take money, speak banal phrases, listen to boring monologues about spouses, girlfriends, boyfriends, jobs, utter more banal phrases, take more money and in between polish bar and glasses in cool manner. Is that right"?

Luther stared, the cigarette on his lip trembled but didn't fall. Wordless he lifted the bar hatch up. "You've got until Dave rises at Seven. Start with the glasses and we'll take it from there"

Anya squealed and ran behind the bar, her eyes alight with excitement.

Several hours later Dave and Luther discussed the new barmaid. "a little weird, but defiantly a hard worker and she picks up things fast, I say lets try her out".

"Well it will be a while before the agency can send a replacement, and if the calibre is of that pimple head…" he shook his head exasperatedly, "Ok Luther let me speak to her". Luther grinned and motioned for Anya to join them.

Dave smiled a hint of fang just showing, Anya's eyes widened just ever so slightly 'Damn', she thought, she hadn't really thought about what Luther had meant about the whole Dave rising thing. She really needed to be more alert. Still maybe he was like Angel and Spike, or that other weedy vampire she had come across in this dimension. She peered intently into his eyes and then gave a pleased chuff as she spotted his soul lurking there. Pesky little buggers those souls.

Dave was slightly disconcerted by her abrupt and direct manner, usually people didn't go around gazing into vampires eyes and it unsettled him. He didn't try and roll her, one it was bad for business and two once a cop always a cop. Still he was uneasy…"you are good for somebody with no experience" he paused and idly continued, "Where are you from again?"

Anya froze and went back to polishing her glass, God he was as annoying as a Chihuahua "Oh you know here and there", she waved away airily. "Shall I fill up the salted peanut and chilli trays?"

Dave smiled and tapped her nose, for some reason her evasiveness made him feel better "Secrets, secrets Anya", he smiled, "Hell I don't care, just keep on serving those beers… you're hired. Start tomorrow 1pm Luther will show you the ropes, pay is $6 an hour with tips".

"Really" Anya was ecstatic she couldn't believe how happy being offered a job made her. She threw her hands round Dave's neck and kissed him on the cheek before rushing out the bar. The two men stared after her, Dave blushed and Luther guffawed.

Anya was pleased, on analysing this strange feeling she realised this came from a sense of fulfilment from passing her job interview and landing a job. She really couldn't see what Buffy had such trouble with it was surprisingly easy, She - Buffy obviously didn't have the right attitude. However she couldn't slack on her night job, she had bills to pay. With that thought in mind she briskly walked towards the tenderloin, it had provided good pickings recently.

CHAPTER 8

TENDERLOIN

Anya frowned as she counted her latest haul, less than usual but she didn't seem to be in quite the right mood, it was raining and she felt sniffly maybe it was time to call it a night. Yes she could go back to the hotel for a cup of hot frothy cocoa with marshmallow bits. Her mind made up she pulled the robe tight around her and hurried down the street, next time she thought she must remember to bring an umbrella, perhaps a new snazzy Gucci one.

A muffled scream pierced the night, shrill, and full of fear. It was coming from the alleyway in front of her. Anya hesitated, resolutely turned her head and marched determinedly away. "It's not my business, I'm not Buffy or one of the Scooby gang" Anya seethed, "I am demon, I'm here to wreak vengeance …well if I had all my vengeancy powers. I am not here to save the world, I'm here to to…to rob it!" She nodded her head resolutely and carried on walking. A second cry rent the air fainter this time, but just as terrified. Anya swung around "Bloody Hell" she swore irritably using Spike's favourite expression. Shaking her head at her own foolishness she made her way back to the alleyway. However she was not the only one who had heard those faint cries for help.

The women's mouth was bloody from where he had already hit her to stop her screams. She was begging for mercy as she tried to crawl away from under her assailant, who was working feverishly at her jean buttons. Her blouse had already been ripped partially off, her pale skin gleamed in the moonlight.

"Well well what have we here, one big dumb lowlife, who can't get laid, maybe its your questionable hygiene and lack of polite dialogue."

Surprised the man swung around, a huge bruiser of a guy, he snarled at the hooded figure, before punching the women beneath him nearly senseless "Stick around baby, looks like this chick needs a visit from Mr Big first, but don't you worry slut, I'll keep some for you". He stood up and approached Anya menacingly a large knife clutched in his meaty hand "If you beg I might be gentle, otherwise…" he held up the knife "I might just cut you up so even your mother wouldn't recognise you".

Anya yawned, she had better things to do. She pulled down her hood and rolled her eyes at him. "My mother wouldn't recognise me now". The man gaped, his face turned white, he clutched his knife and waved it threateningly as he began to back away from the terrible visage in front of him. "MMMmmm…Monster", he quivered.

"Yes you are", answered Anya agreeably. With two quick steps she grabbed his knife and held him 2 feet up in the air. "You are a most loathsome creature and deserve to be eviscerated and stuffed with jello". The man struggled and squealed "oh god, oh god…help me please leme go…leme go I promise I will never do this again".

"HA, I heard that all before from spineless worthless men. Its all 'I promise, and I will never hurt you', and then leaving you at the altar and tearing your heart out with a blunt spoon".

She shook him again her ire now completely raised, all her left over anger at Xander, D'hofryn, Spike and Sunnydale was now coming out and now she had an outlet to vent her rage. "YOU ARE A SLIMY WORM and I should just cut your little worm off". She reached down to his flies, "and you call this Mr Big I've seen bigger winkles… oh well maybe I'll fry it with butter". The man shrieked and fainted. Anya sighed and threw his deadweight into the garbage cans. Looked like he would be out until morning.

She turned to the women cowering in the doorway, "you can come out now its safe". The women stumbled to her feet clutching her blouse together, she was still terrified not sure whether her would be rescuer was actually a rescuer. "Thank you, thank you", the women stammered.

"Yeah whatever", waved Anya disinterestedly pulling up her hood, "Call the Police, this guy he's not moving anytime soon. You can press charges this is not the first time he's done this".

"How can I thank you…you saved my life".

Anya turned around an idea forming in her head, "This is a service, there is a charge for services rendered. Saving from Rapist and Muggers $100, Vampires $250, and I do a special discount for Werewolfs".

The women stared at her open mouthed "Errrrrr I don't have any cash, do you take Visa?" Anya frowned she hadn't thought of this, she needed to give this some thought perhaps this was why Buffy hadn't pursued this line. "This ones on the house, but don't expect a freebie next time, now go away".

The women stammered her thanks again and stumbled out of the alleyway.

Anya brushed herself down, she peered at the ugly man, and kicked him experimentally, he seemed to be out cold. Just to make sure she kicked him again, and again, and just for good measure once more between his legs, that got a reaction -a low moan. Slightly more satisfied she turned to leave and found herself surrounded.

"Holy moly…My My it is getting crowded here", quipped Anya. Hmmm two vampires and one werewolf if her demony senses were to believed. If only there was a willing victim this could net her $700 with discount.

"Well aren't you just the talkative bunch", joked Anya nervously. The vampires didn't answer just started to slowly stalk forward. Anya tapped her fingers on her thigh, she was taking the wrong stance, she was heap big demon and a member of the Scooby gang. Vampires trembled before her, well sometimes, well usually when Buffy was there. She examined the vamps, she discounted the werewolf he was still in human form and while he seemed a yummy morsel he couldn't pack the punch a vampire could do. Pound for pound her money would always be on the vamps. The first vampire, a blondie, was lurking in the shadows hard to see him but she took him for the leader, the other one a gorgeous red head that curiously reminded her of Erik the Viking who she had once dated, was sporting a nifty looking sword. She needed to get one of those, perhaps Prada did a line in weaponary.

Asher stepped forward at last they had managed to track down this Buffee monster. He wondered whether Jean Claude would prefer the head of this monster or would he prefer taking the head off himself. Perhaps he should get Stephan to call. He pushed back his hair to give the monster the full effect of his face. To his surprise the monster just laughed and lowered its hood. Even Asher recoiled from the sight before him, Damien hissed and took a step back, while Stephan let out a low growl and crouched ready to jump, "Damn its ugly".

Anya was incensed there was no need to get personal "Well you have a big pimple on your nose". Stephan's hand automatically went up and touched his nose. His eyes bled to amber and he leapt. Anya side stepped the wolf and grinned as he went flying past into the garbage cans, then ducked and rolled as Damien's sword went whistling over her head. She ended up at Asher's feet, evading his reaching his hands she swept his legs from underneath him. She rolled to her feet and swung around to meet their next attack. The werewolf had now fully changed and was picking itself up from the garbage, bits of peel and newspaper still stuck to it. Damien and Asher were already on their feet facing her, their stances wary.

On some unknown signal they both rushed her, Anya tried one of Buffy's old tricks she high kicked the red head into the wall and used the momentum to double flip into Asher, crashing them both the ground. To Anya's astonishment she found herself staring into the most beautiful eyes, they were bleeding out to icy blue of the Antarctica and for a few seconds Anya was mesmerised, she shook her head suddenly and glared at him "Don't you try your brain tricks on me, I've been done by the best".

She jumped up and kicked Damien again in the stomach; he went flying back his sword flying from his hand. Swivelling around she hit the wolf on its nose "puppy wants to play too!" Stephan yelped and jumped out the way. She whirled around and just managed to evade Asher's fist. She backed away her chest heaving, God she had forgotten how much fun this was.

For the next half hour, it was bodies flying, and limbs flailing neither side getting the better of the other. Asher was getting frustrated they were getting their butts kicked. The fact that the Buffee monster seemed to take the whole thing as a joke was deeply aggravating, no matter how many times the monster hit the walls, it would just get up grinning. He had tried levitating to give him the advantage but there was too little room too manoeuvre and the monster had thrown garbage cans at him muttering something about showy flying and impressing the locals.

They all stood glaring at each other, realising they were at an impasse. Asher gritted his teeth, glancing at the wolf Jean Claude had leant him and an idea took form "Go Stephan find the nearest callbox and advise the master of our situation and our location, we will keep the monster here", Stephan gave a small whuff, but instead of running away, he scrambled over to his clothes, and nosed around, before trotting back and dropping a mobile phone at his feet, tongue lolling out and tail wagging he looked pleased with himself. Asher shot the Buffe monster a triumphant look, before picking up the phone, he wiped it on his trousers grimacing briefly at the wolf drool.

"That's a clever doggy, you should give it a bone", commented Anya uninterestedly. "dogs like bones".

"It's a werewolf, not a dog, what are you some kind of idiot monster?" Damien growled, he was not in the best of moods he had lost his sword earlier on and had not been able to locate it since. The bitch monster kept pummelling him and he was sick of being a punch bag for any bitch. Asher was looking confusedly at the mobile he tried several buttons nothing happened, he glanced at Damien enquiringly, Damien shrugged his shoulders he also did not use this latest technology. Asher swore this was most embarrassing. 

"You have to turn it on, try the button with circle with the line through it". Anya commented briefly. Asher looked surprised but did as she asked. The display flashed on, "Merde, it wants a passcode", all eyes looked at Stephan, he whined apologetically. Anya snorted, "Typical vampires, always staying in the past, give the phone to me, he's probably just kept it on the standard setting or used an easy code like 1111". Stephan whuffed and wagged his tail encouragingly. Asher was feeling increasingly out of his depth, this was too surreal. He ignored the monster's offer and clicked the number in, 'invalid' flashed up he tried again and then again with the same result, this time the screen flashed 'phone locked' and Asher looked up his face bewildered. Anya laughed and Asher threw the phone at the wall in a temper. "GO NOW", he thundered to Stephan. Stephan bounded off, feet scrambling on the pavement.

"Asher, we have to leave now, dawn is approaching". Damien commented quietly. Asher looked into the night, the sky was already lightening, "Merde, we will meet again Buffee".

Anya yawned tired herself now, "I enjoyed our time together, we should most definitely meet again".

Asher gave her a final disbelieving glance before grabbing Damien and launching himself up into the air.

Anya watched them glumly from the pavement, 'I miss all that flitting around' she thought. She brightened still this had been a very good day, a new job, and she had got rid of all her excess energy, almost like old times. The fight had been especially good not as good as a hefty bout of sex but nearly, though boy would she be stiff tomorrow.

CH 9

CIRCUS OF THE DAMNED

"Sacre Bleu….Mon ami what has happened to you", whispered Jean Claude aghast at the sight of his friend. Asher was leaning against the doorway his face which he usually kept hidden was a mass of bruises and weal's. His immaculate hair was now in complete disarray clotted with blood and grunge and worst of all he smelt terrible.

"Buffee" was Asher's succinct reply. Jean Claude rushed to his friends side and helped him to the Sofa, shouting for Jason. Damian came to the door, if anything his state was even worse.

"Jason", Jean Claude bellowed, loosing his usual coolness. Jason came bounding into the room with Nathaniel, "Sorry I went to get Nathaniel," apologised Jason "Stephen is comatose, Gregory is taking him home". Jason bared his neck to Asher, who needed no second invitation. Soon the only sounds to be heard was the greedy feeding of the vampires, the moans of the pommes, and Jean Claude's impatient footsteps as he paced the room.

"Now" he demanded "what has happened that you end up in such a state".

"Damien needs to retire, sunrise is only minutes away and he has not the abilities we have", he reminded Jean Claude. Jean Claude impatiently nodded and waved Damien away, with a courtly bow he left taking Nathaniel with him. Once the door was shut Asher began his tale.

Jean Claude was silent, his face a complete mask of fury. He seethed inside this was intolerable.

"Jason contact the Were community, inform all leaders that the Master of the city summons them for a meeting tomorrow at midnight, there will be no exceptions, unless they wish to incur my wrath".

Jason bowed formally his face pale as he hurried from the room to carry out his masters bidding.

"I could not take this… this thing with Damien and Stephen by my side" apologised Asher.

"Asher the fault lies with me. Mon ami, please forgive me, I was overconfident, but next time… next time we shall see who laughs. If this Buffee wants a war, a war it will have".

"What is your plan?" asked Asher

"Numbers", replied Jean Claude concisely "no matter how powerful this Buffee is, it cannot survive against the full might of the Master of the city and all he commands. By tomorrow I will have a complete shutdown of the city. No supernaturnal being will be able to so much as sneeze without my permission. No stone will be left unturned no street corner will be left unguarded. And all pre-naturnal newcomers will be brought before me".

"There will be gossip, the Police will ask questions, Anita will question your motives."

"Bah the Police know nothing, they are so ignorant, I will grease a few hands and they will be content. After all they accepted the luckless thief who claimed to be the Buffee."

"Anita didn't" Asher reminded him softly.

"Yes, but they no longer trust her or her judgement, her hands are tied in this matter."

"That will not stop Anita from coming after you?"

Jean Claude turned realising that there was an underlying question there. He stared into his friend's eyes, shocked when Asher averted his gaze, his head downbeat. Puzzled he reached out with soft tendrils of power, gauging his companions emotions and caught an underlying sense of sadness, loneliness and uncertainty. Jean Claude swore fluently in French this Buffee monster was unsettling everybody, now Asher questioned Jean Claude's love for him over his concern over upsetting Anita. Moving too swiftly for human eyes to see, he placed himself in front of Asher, with gentle hands he raised his chin looking him firmly into his eyes.

"While it is within my power I will never let anything or anybody harm you again no matter what the cost is to myself or mine, this I swear to you".

Asher became very still "Jean Claude you do not know what you say".

"Yes Asher, yes I do", replied Jean Claude solemnly. He leaned forward his lips just brushing against Asher's.

"Will you follow me?"

"Always Jean Claude", Asher replied softly, he smiled " I will make the necessary arrangements and then retire with your permission".

Jean Claude sighed as Asher closed the door behind him, it had been a long night, and he too must seek the safety of his coffin. But first one final duty.

TWO WEEKS LATER

Anya hummed happily as she made her way down the street, her mind busily working out new business strategies. She had been kept busy with this new venture working at Dead Dave's was a full time occupation and she was enjoying this new found sense of responsibility. Dave had only last week left her in charge of the night time shift as he was called away ever night on some secret vampire business. Luther shifted uneasily when she had questioned him, but to be honest Anya was not overly interested. But she was interested in running the bar itself. So far she had managed to increase sales by 248 and increase the profit margin by 25.6. Not bad she thought for the first 2 weeks work, but she had lots of new ideas that she would like to try out.

She noticed the were on the street corner, he was kind of cute the were just scowled at her and went back to looking down the street. Seemed to be more supernatural activity in this town than she had previously thought. Everywhere she looked these days she was seeing a vamp or were cruising the streets, or hanging about pestering the tourists, Lazy creeps couldn't do a decent job if they tried, thought Anya crossly. She briefly thought about a spot of action tonight, it had been two weeks since her last foray when she had had such a good workout with those vampires and there was a lot of rich pickings on the street tonight. She nibbled her lip thoughtfully she would see how she felt after her shift, but she had been doing so many late nights recently she just wasn't in the mood. She turned the corner and smiled at the crowd of people who were surrounding her bar, oh good another full night. Seemed like her posters and special offers were doing the trick. She would have to mention to Dave that they might be needing to expand the premises soon, either that or a bouncers, perhaps one of those cute were's that were always hanging about.

Smiling contentedly she weaved her way through the throng and behind the bar, she waved cheerily to Luther, strapped on her apron and with a wide smile on her face she faced the eager patrons, "Ok who wants a Fangbuster Special?"

Luther watched Anya work her special magic, and shook his head bemusedly. Dave would be up soon, and had left word that he would be staying in tonight to see how the bar had fared in his absence. Luther's shift how now officially ended but he wouldn't miss this fiasco for the world, for such a skinny thing she sure did cause of lot of upheaval. 

Dead Dave looked around in astonishment and checked his watch, it was surprisingly busy for this hour, heck it was busy for any hour. He wandered over to Luther. "Busy tonight?" he questioned curiously. Luther grunted his ever ready cigarette trembling on his lip. "Been busy all week, " he hesitated before adding "You haven't checked the takings yet?"

"No, is there something wrong?"

Before he could answer, a drunken patron reached over and grabbed Dave's shirt, " Hey Bozo, a pitcher of 3D's and make it snappy".

"3D's?" questioned Dave confused he turned to Luther. Luther had gone a funny shade and with a strangled laugh, reached down and banged a pitcher or lurid red concoction with floating white things. Dave stared at Luther aghast, Luther pointed to a board behind him. "Anya's been… well spicing things up". Dave glanced up and froze in shock, there on a blood red board written in Gothic Black ink was a cocktail list, 3D's was a Deadly Double Dave a drink to make your blood curdle and your eyes pop, an aphrodisiac for all young lovers. Others included Coffinbait, Bloody Sunrise, and the worst was Dracula's Curse. Dave felt faint and then angry.

"Anya", he bellowed "a word please", he turned to Luther who was watching him unashamedly, "You can taker her shift, since you obviously prefer to work than to go home…." He seethed "I will discuss your part in this later". Luther gave him a bland look, Dave had the feeling that he was being laughed at him, it did not improve his mood. His mood worsened when a women suddenly gave a shrill scream "Oh my Gawd Betty, its him Deadly Dave of Damascus", a whole gaggle of women turned as one to gawp, their gaze avid and slightly predatory. One of the women recovering from her shock stalked up to the bar and held out a safety pin, she bared the top half of her breast, "Can I have your autograph", she murmured enticingly. Dave backed away baring his fangs, the women gasped and tittered, but still moved forward. Whirling around he grabbed Anya and pushed her towards the back office.

CHAPTER 10

STILL AT DEAD DAVES 

Hustling Anya into his back office, he barely restrained himself from slamming the door. "Right tell me what you have done " he gritted out through clenched teeth.

Anya beamed happily, completely clueless to his current mood.

"I have been very busy while you have been off sojourning, this place is an untapped marketing opportunity".

"You're turning me into a damn side show – Deadly Dave of Damascus?"

"Yes one of my most inspirational ideas, patrons of a public service - as in this establishment need to identify with the owner and the ethos of the bar".

"I have never left this country, let alone visited Damascus"

Anya was completely unfazed, "It's a name, a thingie".

"A THINGIE?"

"Yes names are very powerful, for instance Spike the bloody, Superman the caped crusader, Buffy the vampire slayer".

"What do you know about this Buffee?" he queried suspiciously.

"I read the news", Anya dismissed airily "anyhow this is only stage one of the master plan", she waved her hand behind him.

Dave glared at her, before glancing behind him, he did a double take. This couldn't be happening, he thought, it must be joke. He shook his head, but the bright multi coloured chart was still there. He stared in horror at the objects on the table.

Anya smiled happily, "Yes merchandising, it can be a very profitable operation utilising very little resources but yielding larger net profit than the actual service provided. For instance look at the movies, StarWars made more profits on merchandise than the actual film and then there is the website".

Dave picked up a bunch of brightly coloured T shirts all baring the Deadly Dave Bar Logo with various motifs and catchphrases. There was a bunch of glasses, mugs, ashtrays, sweets and even baseball caps. He was speechless, ten years in the force and five years as a vampire, but he was still unprepared for this. It was a nightmare.

"I thought perhaps we could look at a new staff uniform", Anya suggested chattily "holding up a black cape and fake canine teeth".

Dave sank heavily into his seat.

Anya pursed her lips and tapped her fingers against her thigh nervous as she waited for Dave's verdict, she was surprised to find that she was actually anxious for Dave's praise, it was almost like when she was a newly into the vengeanace fold, and wanted D'hoffryn approval.

Dave cleared his throat, and Anya waited with bated breath.

"Anya", he began slowly, his anger long having left him, shock the only emotion he could manage now, "Anya… I do not think this is…"

"Oh I almost forgot the accounts", interrupted Anya, rushing to the cupboard she pulled out a folder. "I have filled out all your tax returns and balanced the accounts for this year, did you know you were several months behind? Anyhow bottom line - sales are up by 248 and profit margin increased by 25.6. I have also negotiated for new credit terms with three of your major suppliers, which should assist in increasing profit and improving cash flow".

Dave rubbed his temples, he could feel a headache coming on, he had never had a headache as a vampire. He looked up at Anya, waiting breathless for his announcement, she looked so eager and fresh faced. "Anya…" he cleared his throat again, "Anya… I … Well Anya… Good job, I'll take your recommendations into consideration. Can you give me a few minutes, perhaps you can help Luther he looks like he needs a hand".

Anya beamed with happiness. "Okay, perhaps we can discuss stage 3 later I have a few progressive ideas that we can thrash out".

"Err yes right thrash out", Dave repeated weakly. As soon as Anya sashayed out his office he put his head on the desk and groaned. It was at times like this he could really do with a stiff drink of bourbon.

Several hours later Dave was still in his office, he would never admit it but he was a little afraid to go out again and face Anya. She was like an automotive, a bulldozer. He needed a plan, she couldn't work here, why couldn't she have been like the other casual staff the ones that drank the booze, barfed in the toilets, stole from the tip tray. Maybe he could persuade Luther to fire her, he didn't think he had the heart to. No No that wouldn't work. He needed a plan, a good plan. He picked up the bourbon glass sniffed at its contents, sighing morosely.

The phone rang on his desk, he ignored it but it was very persistent. "Yes", he growled down into the receiver. "Jason's here to see you, official business", Luther stated. Dave closed his eyes great just what he needed Jean Claudes lackey, "Fine send him down".

There was a knock on the door and Jason sauntered in without waiting for reply, sprawling on to the chair.

"Interesting stuff? " he commented picking up one of the blue T shirts.

"Jason," Dave ignored him, "what's Jean Claude wanting"

"Actually its Asher, he wants to know if you can spare Luther to help out at the new club bar tonight, the manger took off and all the other vamps are either too inexperienced to run the bar or are out assisting in the search for the Buffee monster.".

Dead Dave scowled, "Luth

**2. Query**

I am going to pair anya up to one the vamps (probably) in the next few Chapters. But Not sure who. Who do you fancy????

PS sorry to lady who wants Anya to kick butt, take over the city and Kill the vamps... Sorry its not my idea of a good Anya story. I want a bit of romance!

**3. ch11 - meeting the vamps**

CH11  
THREE WEEKS LATER

"Nathaniel, I need all the servers to start visiting all the tables more regularly, look glasses are empty, money is being lost. Thomas the VIP tables are paying double normal table rates please wiggle your bottom and flash your fangs at them more often, you may go now", Anya shooshed them off, before looking around "Jason, where's Jason?"

"I'm here, what do you want now Anya", asked Jason tiredly, he had been run ragged the last few weeks acting as JC's go between with all the different were factions as they searched the Buffee monster and then helping Anya with all the practical difficulties of managing Jean Claude latest club - Petite Mort. A small club it had been ailing in its first six months of business but Anya seemed to be turning the venture round. So much so that Asher had told him to ensure the new manager had everything he could desire. But oh boy he hadn't met Anya. She was a royal pain in the butt.

" When am I going to get some new vampires, theses ones are getting stale".

"They are busy, I'll check with Asher again and see who he can spare".

Anya tutted annoyed "I wanted Jaimal to wear some fangs and do a small set, he growled at me".

Jason sniggered, he could just imagine Jaimal strutting his stuff "I'll talk to him, but I think you should just make do with him as bouncer, he is… well kind of shy", he added inspired.

Anya snorted and then went back to sorting out the receipts. It had been a busy few weeks but very satisfying. She was vastly enjoying herself she had finally found her niche in this world.

Later that night, Nathaniel and Jaimal were having a heated argument, "Don't ask her, she's a human".

"Ah come on Jai…I think she's kind of lonely, cut her some slack",

"Well you can ask her, I'm not". Jaimal stomped off in a foul mood, Nathaniel sighed heavily sometimes his friends could be so childish.

Spying Anya muttering over some receipts he strolled over. "Hey Anya, do you never take a break, relax a bit, the clubs doing great".  
Anya scowled at him, "these receipts have been filled out incorrectly".

"Righhht……….. look me and the guys was going to head over to Guilty Pleasures for a small shindig, Jean Claude is having an open house for employee's only, as a thank you. There's a band, karaoke, food, beer you know party stuff". Nathaniel waved his hands invitingly in the air.

"Very well, I will finish your chores, you may leave early". Anya sniffed.

"I… well we… me and the guys thought you might like to come seeing you have just started".

Anya stared at him blankly at him for several seconds.  
She dropped the receipts "A party, you want me to come to a party, give me five minutes to get ready, is my dress ok, how's my hair?" without waiting for a reply she whirled around and rushed off to her office. Leaving behind a very bemused Nathaniel.

GUILTY PLEASURES

Jason was shocked, every time he met Anya, he would be shocked out of his latest assessment of her. He had never met anyone so changeable and strange, and considering his last few years that in itself was pretty amazing. Now he could only watch open mouthed as she belted out a rendition of "Raining Men", she had pulled Nathaniel and Gregory on the stage with her and they were all dancing very enthusiastically to the beat, she certainly could move and she certainly had a very nice body. Shaking his head he made his way to Jean Claude's office to report.

Jean Claude was ominously silent as Jason finished his report. His long slender fingers meshed together, "So there has been no new sightings, no incidents, no Police reports?"

"No, not one of the were teams that has been patrolling has spotted any signs or evidence of the Buffee monster. Considering the length of time that has passed I think it may have moved on."

"No I have checked with the other surrounding areas there has been no… no unusual activity occurring, the Buffee monster is still here." Jean Claude stated irritably.

Jason took a deep breath, "…also there has been a few complaints about this duty you have imposed on the city, some of the were's have other jobs and cannot keep up with the patrols indefinitely without raising suspicion." He looked beseechingly at Asher who up to now had been silent.

"Oui mon ami, removing the Vampires away from the Clubs has also meant a decline in takings this month, perhaps it is time to scale down the search. If you wish to catch a little fishy you do not jump around in the pond, you use bait", Asher smiled evilly.

Jean Claude nodded slowly, "Very well, start cutting back on the teams and Asher we will discuss this… this bait further".

"as you wish".

"Now my wolf, the revenue from Petit Mort has increased exponentially, on Thursday it eclipsed both Danse Macabre and the Guilty Pleasures?"

"It's the new manager I borrowed from Dave, the arrangement is working out quite well", Jason added grudgingly

"Hmmm arrange a meeting Jason for tomorrow night…. Mon Dieu what is that terrible racket?" He stood up to look out of the one way mirror onto the main dance floor, where a stunning blonde was currently singing Waterloo at the top of her voice.

"That's your new manager Miss Anya Harris", answered Jason grimacing. Jean Claude raised his eyebrows exchanging a glance at Asher.

"Bring her to me…. Now Jason".

Ta dum da dum

Sorry its a little bit short and not so exciting will try and jazz it up later

**4. Ch 12 Hic**

CHAPTER 12

"Phish Phosh Jason, I wanna go back, Let's go back and party, Jaaasooon. ", Anya whined as Jason half dragged her along the corridor. Jason rolled his eyes it had taken all his powers of persuasion just to get her this far. Anya was proving to be as obstinate about enjoying herself as she was about work. "Just a bit further Anya, it will be fun", he enticed, thankful for once that she wasn't of the were variety who would have smelt his lie it was so blatant. Taking a deep breath and holding her firmly by one hand, he opened the door. Glancing at her slightly drunken and befuddled face, he felt a small pang of guilt. "Just don't look in their eyes", he advised.

Anya frowned, how strange she thought.

Following him meekly into the room it took her moment to realise there were two men expectantly waiting for them. Damn Vamps!

She focused blurry eyes on them, did a double take and started sniggering. "Pfftttshhh it's the gay musketeer!". She sneaked another look and the alcohol induced sniggering became louder guffaws "Pffttss…. Even…. Spike…pfftts … and ppftss …look so ".

Jason was riveted in absolute horror. He smacked his hand over Anya's mouth wincing as the word stupid still managed to escape between his fingers. He dared not look at Jean Claude but already he could feel the air thicken with his master's anger. Shit!  
"Anya", he hissed "this is Jean Claude", more guffaws……"the master of the city"… Jason paused expectantly but Anya carried on giggling "Your BOSS" he added between clenched teeth.  
The change was almost miraculous she stopped giggling instantly.  
"My Boss?" she repeated.  
"Uh Huh".   
Anya straightened up wiping her eyes, smoothing down her skirt and fluffing up her hair, gathering herself together.  
"Ummmm errrr Hello Boss", she sneaked a look at him, he didn't look amused. His hands were crossed loosely over his chest, a chest which now she had got over his funny dress sense was rather sexy. In fact sneaking another look at him he was like a wet dream, except for those foppish boots". Anya could a feel another giggle coming on. Steeling herself she swallowed her mirth, she fidgeted nervously and held out her hand remembering just in time to avoid his eyes as Jason had warned her.

Jean Claude eyed her, his fury tempered down now, but you could almost taste his barely concealed anger.

"Ms Harris, I presume", he purred softly, he ignored her proffered hand, instead slowly circling her. His eyes penetrating as he examined her from top to bottom, seemingly fascinated by her slender neck.

Anya tried to follow his movements with her eyes, and wobbled on her high heels, feeling slightly nauseous. Maybe she shouldn't have drunk that last tequila.  
Deciding that watching Jean Claude prowl was making her feel sick, she focused on the other person in the room. Like Jean Claude he was dressed like an extra from an old Errol Flynn movie, well a porno version anyhow, but somehow it wasn't quite as bad concealing more than revealing. It was slightly tantalising. Tearing her eyes away from the vampire's finely honed body she glanced up at his face and then gasped when she recognised the vampire she had fought with several weeks ago, her eyes widening in shock.

Asher was angered, to be viewed in such horror by this drunken fool was just too much. He had been slightly amused when she had first appeared. It was not often that you could catch Jean Claude off guard. And it was even less often that a women would not desire him, and then to actually make fun of him had been priceless. But he was not feeling remotely amused now.   
"Why do you stare", he demanded a hint of his own anger beginning to show, he began to stalk forward, flicking his hair back showing the full horror of his deformity, wanting to see horror and fear in her eyes before he enthralled her and gained back some small measure of satisfaction.  
Anya gazed at him in fascination, her eyes just beginning to cloud with desire. "Ummm yummy goodness", she confessed drunkenly, "you are very good looking", she sighed "rippling muscles" and then ruined the moment by hiccupping. Both vampires stilled at her words, hearing the truthfulness in them and catching the first tendril of desire.

Asher stood there, his face blank of all expression. Without a word he retreated back into the shadows. Jean Claude looked at his friend and then Anya. Anya hiccupped.  
He hissed in annoyance "Get this drunken imbecile out of my sight Jason".

"Ms Harris, I hope for your sake this is an aberrance. When we next meet I will not be so forgiving. Are we clear Ms Harris?"  
Anya nodded earnestly, then ruined the effect by hiccupping again.  
Jason grabbed her arm and began to drag her from the room before she could cause any more trouble.  
"Jason", Jean Claude stopped him tiredly.  
"Yes Master",  
"Take Damien and escort Ms Harris to her abode". Jason's eyes widened slightly before he bowed and led Anya from the room.

As the door quietly closed. They could both hear Anya complaining to Jason "I'm bored now lets go back to the party".   
Jean Claude sighed and rubbed his neck.  
"She was not what I was expected", stated Asher carefully.  
"Moi aussi mon ami". Jean Claude strolled around his desk he pulled out a small bound folder. "Read this".  
Asher took the proffered folder with a questioning look before settling into his leather chair to read.   
Jean Claude watched him intently, valuing and trusting his opinion and instinct more than any other. Flicking through the main parts Asher was quietly surprised this was good, very good in fact.  
"Our drunken friend sent this to me yesterday". Jean Claude idly offered.  
"Miss Harris?" replied Asher shocked.  
"Oui".  
"Mon Dieu, who would have thought".  
"Exactemont Asher, this is a work of genius with an eye for capital. Now why would somebody of this calibre be doing working as a barmaid at Dave's?"  
"You think she is plant",  
"Non, only an imbecile would bring herself to my attention, if she wanted to infiltrate my empire she would have been more circumspect".  
"Then?"  
"Did you notice her clothes and her jewerally?".  
"Non I do not share your fetish for the… ahh packaging".  
"Designer clothing and a diamond necklace and matching earrings by Tiffany with a retail value of over $40,000".  
Asher's eyes widened in shock, in truth he thought it was costume jewellery.  
"I think perhaps our little manger maybe a professional embezzler", added Jean Claude.  
"and you want to keep her?"  
"But of course, a lady of this calibre is a find. Non? We just need to curb her little fingers and when the time is right…. I will break her and she will become a most loyal employee, completely under our control."  
"Ahhhh now I see".  
"Exactemont, now while we wait to bait the trap for the Buffee monster. You will bait another trap for Ms Harris".  
Asher raised his eyebrow.  
Jean Claude smiled a hint of fang showing as he circled behind Asher, massaging is shoulders as leaned down and whispered in his ear caressingly "after all she is not indifferent to you".  
Asher jumped and scowled at Jean Claude "she was drunk".  
"and still the attraction was there instantly, and not for me despite all I have to offer and hers was not the only desire in this room".  
"She is a thief you said", Asher replied testily, he groaned against Jean Claude's ministrations, he had very nimble strong fingers.  
"Do you not desire her?"  
"Oui", replied Asher simply  
"Then you shall have her, she will be my gift to you Asher".

………………………………………………………………………

Hope you like?

**5. ch 13 Confusion**

CHAPTER 13  
Confusion (WARNING REVIEW JUNKIE)

"You are frowning my friend, something is amiss?" Damien asked curiously, it was not often that Asher let his emotions show so easily.  
Asher glanced at Damien irritably his mood unsettled as he watched his quarry from the shadows, he sighed "Anya Harris".  
Damien glanced at Anya his eye's thoughtful "yes she is somewhat", he paused trying to find the right word "unusual?" he offered for wont of anything better.  
Asher nodded irritably, 'unusual', he thought to himself was not the only word he would use to describe Anya Harris. It had been six weeks since Jean Claude had tasked him with his latest project. In truth he was glad for the much appreciated break from the search of the Buffee monster. But on both fronts his quarry remained elusive. He had thought originally that this would be a simple operation, tempt Ms Harris with some delectable goods, shut the trap, then bed her, bleed her and leave her to Jean Claude's tender mercies. Instead he had found himself confused, baffled and aroused with every encounter with his prey.

For six long weeks he had stalked, studied and baited Anya, and still he was no further forward. The only one consolation was the desire he had first felt from Anya was still there, muted down now that alcohol was no longer dulled her inhibitions, but most certainly and exclusively still there for him. It was puzzling, out of all the masculine bodies on display it seemed her desire was now firmly fixed on him. He should have been delighted it made his task all the more easier. Instead he found himself in uncertain territory, feeling as gauche as an untried boy. Resorting now to shadowing her from a distance. How could he a master vampire become afraid of this mere human! With a disgusted snort he made his way to the bar it was time to heat up the action.

Anya caught sight of golden hair, then a flash of pale blue eyes, her heart seemed to stop momentarily and then speed up, her eyes lit up with anticipation and unknown to her tendrils of arousal began to scent the air. "Asher", she began happily "You have returned". She stopped expectantly her eyes sparkling as unconsciously she fluffed up her blonde hair.

"Yes", replied Asher stiffly, he stopped and couldn't think of anything else to say. Beside him Damien glanced at him in surprise. Anya continued to look at him intently.  
Asher his mind blank cursed himself for approaching her. "I thought….", sacre bleu this was intolerable "I have decided to look over in more detail this business plan of yours". If there was one thing he had learnt about Anya is that money and business was topics she would talk about for ever. Anya positively swelled up. Beside him Damien groaned.

Later that night at the Circus of the Damned. Asher, Damien and Jason were awaiting Jean Claude's presence.

"Mein Gott, Asher, that women never shuts up about money, I cannot believe she is a kinsman from my country, the blood of my countrymen must have thinned through the years. The woman should be gagged".  
Asher shrugged nonchalantly, in truth he too was slightly overwhelmed by her intensity. He had expected a simple conversation instead two hours later he had made some excuse and had fled her office leaving a confused Anya only a quarter of the way through her presentation.  
"Gagged?" asked Jean Claude quizzically from the doorway.  
"Anya Harris", replied Jason with a smirk.  
Jean Claude frowned with remembered irritation "you are no further forward with Ms Harris then?"  
"Non", replied Asher succinctly "she is proving to be something of an….enigma".  
"Explain", replied Jean Claude curiously.

Asher looked at his companions for assistance. 

Jason started falteringly "she is a little…off", he finished weakly.  
Damien snorted "Off?..off this planet as you like to put it".  
"Non, she is not crazy", frowned Asher warningly "… just different, different set of values".  
"Different!…. Gott in Himmel Asher, the women is a menace".  
"Hey you are just mad that she tried to get you to flash a fang for a dollar", quipped Jason provocatively.

The room erupted.

"ENOUGH", shouted Jean Claude "you squabble like children". He paused and eyed them all. "Jason, Damien leave us now".  
Bowing low, they both left the room, the door shutting softly behind them.

"Now Asher, tell me what has transpired, I am somewhat," he paused "perplexed that this project has taken so long".

"It has proved difficult Jean Claude, she has proved difficult, not what I expected".  
"How so."  
"Difficult, fanatical, insane, weird, rude, irritating".  
Jean Claude raised his eyebrows as Asher continued.  
"…and that's just a few of the comments raised" 

"Hmmm perhaps she is not what we need", mused Jean Claude.  
"However she has worked a miracle with the club, her strategy with the financial aspects verge on the genius. The lower of the members of the staff while slightly leery of her, are intensely loyal as she stops the more alpha members from bullying them".  
"A human?" commented Jean Claude.

" Oui c'est strange, I left Jason to handle those staff problems using his position as your pomme de sang to command. However he has not been required, she seems to steam roller over all the petty little staffing problems".  
Asher sighed, " Lizabeth was intimidating Nathaniel, Anya walked right up to her shooed her away by saying 'don't play with the merchandise'. Lizabeth started grandstanding 'I am 100 year old vampire, feed on you for breakfast etc etc. Anya patted her on the head replying 'oh you are only a baby'".  
"and that stopped Lizabeth?" asked Jean Claude surprised.  
"Non… but Damien stepping in and saying that you have a box waiting for any vampire that touches her did. I think Damien feels slightly protective after finding out that her roots are from his old country".  
Jean Claude was silent in thought as he studied Asher, "this is more than just desire Asher I feel, you have feelings for this child?"  
"She confuses me… it is unsettling not since Anita has a woman desired me and just me, the scars seem irrelevant, she is not coffin bait but she does not see me as a monster". Asher sighed and went back to brooding.

Jean Claude watched him his face unreadable, but his eyes expressing some of the concern he was feeling.

"There is something else, I am certain that she has some immunity to my gaze. She is somewhat forgetful about not meeting my eyes, and certiemont Damien and the others from the kiss have tried".  
"Mon Dieu and you did not bring this to my immediate attention". Jean Claude was shocked, Asher was a master vampire this should not be.

"Nathaniel took her to one of Anita's raisings, she brought popcorn and scoffed at the whole affair. Anita was most annoyed", Asher smiled at the thought "She slipped out to our young cat that she has raised from the dead also. I presumed she has some latent animator skill.

"Hmmm perhaps it is time I granted Ms Harris a further audience".

sorry this is a bit of a blah chapter

**6. CH 14 Promises**

TWO DAYS LATER  
The black Jaguar slowly glided to a halt, sleek, beautiful and dangerous, just like it passengers, thought Nathaniel as he hurried to open the door. The vampires glided out, all dressed in black, tonight they meant business and Nathaniel was glad that the business did not include him.

Jean Claude barely gave him a glance as he strode towards the club, but Asher with a hidden seductive smile, stroked his hair as he brushed past him "Bonjour ma pomme", he whispered. Nathaniel unconsciously leaned into Asher, his whole body stiffening as tendrils of lust permeated his body. Asher smiled only slightly bitterly at least this game he could and would always win.

He followed Jean Claude, slightly reluctantly, he had been avoiding and dreading this meeting since Jean Claude had demanded a further audience with Anya Harris. He had managed to avoid it for two whole days, but Jean Claude was not a patient man.

The night was suddenly pierced by an almost inhuman scream. Then followed by several more. Both vampires stilled, their bodies frozen as they let their powers spread out. Ascertaining the threat level.

"The alley way" said Asher.  
"Oui Asher, proceed carefully this could be a trap by the Buffee", replied Jean Claude his fangs fully extended, his face a visage of terror.  
"Nathaniel, get the others from the club and circle to the fire exit". Nathaniel nodded and ran though the doors, lavander hair streaming behind him.  
The two vampires slowly stalked their way to the alleyway. There was no need for stealth with the crashing and swearing they could hear.

A tramp came sprinting out from the alley way a small bag under his arm. " Oh my God", cried the man "save me". A dustbin lid suddenly went flying at them the tramp and the vamps both ducking it as it went crashing into Jean Claude's car, a scream of pure rage followed it. The Driver squealed in terror and ran to the club.

There was no doubt in their minds now as to the identity of this creature. It was thus a very shock when Anya suddenly came barrelling out from the alley way, straight into Asher. Dishevelled, dirty, and bruised she was a poor sight. She gaped lost for words for once as she saw Asher, He pushed her to one side, as both vampires readied for the attack that would surely follow.

"Quickly woman .. run to the club", ordered Asher loudly a large shove sending her on her way.

"Wha.. wha…", Stammered Anya "Ohhhhhh you fools he is getting away, he is hurting the money, come back you scoundrel", she gave an inhuman screeach as she launched herself at the tramp.

The tramp crossed himself "Mother of God" he swore before jumping in Jaguar. Pressing the door locks, and kissing Anya a good bye kiss, he drove off in a squeal of tires and smoke.

Anya stood there immobile in shock, her little fists clenching and unclenching. " He hurt the money", she said brokenly

It had taken hours for Anya to calm down, despite Jean Claude promising that $153 was a trifling amount and he would not take it out of her wages. She seemed inconsolable. She also seemed to blame Jean Claude and Asher for letting 'the bad man get away'.

Eventually Jean Claude threw up his hands, muttering something about Damien being right and snapped at Asher to correct the situation. Which is why two hours later Asher a master vampire was assisting in Anya in shutting the club up, all the doors and windows were rechecked. All the cupboards needed to be searched for wrong doers before she clamed down. Finally he managed to get her to sit down, with a stiff measure of bourbon. Moving behind her he started to massage her tense shoulders. Anya smiled and moaned softly, as Asher tried to ignore her growing arousal. Finally he could take it no more and crossing the room, he picked up the phone to call a taxi for Anya.

He turned around and gaped.

Anya stood their naked, not a blush on her body, only a seductive wicked smile that could put Jean Claude to shame. 

"It is a shame to have such interlocking body parts and not interlock". Anya informed logically.

Asher barely felt the phone slip from his fingers and crash to the floor.

3 WEEKS LATER  
Three weeks, 2 days and 2 hours and 33 minutes since that day that glorious wonderful day, Anya hummed softly, her body sated, her mind all gooey and goofy. She smiled at the man lying beside her, twirling her fingers through his golden hair. If there was ever a one perfect moment in a persons life, this would be it she thought. The sex as always had been glorious, but this moment the tender moments as they lay together softly touching each other, finding comfort and love with simple kisses and caresses, this she craved - this intimacy. Later they would speak, soft words as they exchanged memories and thoughts. These moments she had never shared with another man . Even Xander for all he thought he was in touch with his femine side, would usually fall asleep. She grinned at the memory almost sniggering. The man shifted beside her, leaning up his artic blue eyes peering at her through a curtain of liquid gold. Shadows flickering on his face in the gloom of the night.

"You smile ma beau?", he asked kissing her in the hollow of her neck, his hair tickling and teasing. His hands sliding down her body caressing the small of her back, his Anya spot he called it, as it would make her shiver and cry.

"mmmm… just thinking that of all the men I have been with you are the most perfect man I have ever been with"

He stilled… his hands freezing on her hips. Anya cursed silently, she had forgotten about his strange prediliction. Usually she would ignore when he dimmed the room to almost darkness, just one candle spluttering on a table, she never spoke of how while he would ravish her with kisses and caresses, stripping her within seconds of being alone but he took such great care to keep his body hidden for as long as they could bear and he was always the first to dress, sometimes even coming back to her and holding her dressed in soft as butter black leather jeans and a black coutured shirt. Stroking her to completition one more time before he left, while he watched her face & body enraptured.

She reached up and held his face… "Yes" she growled, " You are the best most perfect man I have ever been with. Beautiful both inside and out".

"Then you must have been a virgin" he snarled his eyes cold and dead. His face a blank mask, expressionless. "You think this is perfection?" he demanded swinging his face to show his scared side. "or is this my attraction to you - to bed a monster … is this what thrills you?" His face if possible got even colder more forbidding. As he leant over her, fangs glinting in the candlelight. "Shall I be the monster you so obviously want?"

Anya's eyes narrowed, and later Asher would would swear he almost saw an inhuman glow to them. She flipped over so fast, straddling his body, strong lissome legs clenched his torso.

"You are spoiling a happy post orgasmic moment Asher", She snapped back "For that I demand retribution, I demand revenge". She flipped her scarf from the floor and twisted it around his wrist… She held out her hand imperiously. Asher his face carefully blank slowly gave her his second wrist and within seconds she had tied it to the frame of the camp bed they were currently residing on. It only took a few more seconds and his feet were also tied. She towered over him, splendid in her nakedness, and Asher slowly swallowed, the scarfs were symbolic, even a mere mortal could tug his way free let alone a master vampire. She was asking him to trust her in this game. Something inside him made him wait and let her play, but inside he quivered, steeling himself for the disgust and rejection that would surely follow.

Anya's face softened, "Trust me Asher, just this once trust in me". She whispered in his ear. She nibbled at it softly her tongue slowly darting in following the contours of his ears, kissing, nibbling. "After all vengeance is what I do". She huskily laughed. Asher shivered.

Anya laughed, her body rubbing up and down him, her butt slowly caressing the length of him as she slowly tortured him with a thousand small kisses. He groaned as her hands fluttered around him. Then gasped as her mouth suddenly found the scared side of his chest and started sucking. He writhed in ectasy it was so tender so delightful. Anya grinned. " So a virgin am I?" she queried in a deceptively soft voice as she proceeded to show him how unvirgin she really was. For the next hour Anya teased and toyed with him, stoping every few minutes to demand whether he was happy with his 'virgin's technique, or was he being a good monster. Not an inch wasn't caressed or kissed by her nimble hands or even nimbler tongue. She kept up a constant monologue of the men she had been with. It should have been a turn off but strangely it wasn't. He was after all no angel himself. Finally he colud take no more and cried for mercy.

Anya stilled her hands cupping his face " Do you believe you are perfect". He didn't but agreed with her in any case. She smiled sadly "Liar", she paused then kissed him on the mouth, the first time she had since she had started her little game. "But do you believe you are my perfect man".

"Yes" he groaned and then pulling free from his flimsy restraints showed her how much he believed.

Aferwards lying curled beside him, she experienced her second perfect moment she idly played with his nipple as they both slowly came down from their orgasmic high. 

" We really should get a bed in here", Asher commented. 

Anya cuddled up closer, "but think what the staff would say, as it is they wonder why I had a shower installed in here and have a camp bed"

Asher smiled, pulling her closer, "next time I will come to your apartment." Anya stilled and smiled into his neck, nodding in agreement, she wanted to do cartwheels around the room.

"I do believe you ma coer, I just could not understand why you would want me" he added carefully wanting to explain himself for his earlier outburst and reassure her.

"Silly man"

" A master vampire can tell always tell whether somebody lies".

Anya lifted her head in surprise, eyes wide " Really!"

" Yes", he paused significantly " It is one of our gifts".

" Cool". Anya sighed she could tell it was one of those moments where they would be exchanging little secrets " Asher I am not a whore or a slut, but I have led a very interesting life and when you get to my age well a little variety is good".

Asher chuckled "Oh my little flower… you are what…24? … a mere babe in arms". Anya nodded her head vaguely not wanting to answer that question.

"Ahhh my little Anya, I am no doe eyed boy, I too enjoy how do you say it a little variety and I certainmont enjoyed your technique".

"But" he chided gently stroking her hair "I am perturbed to hear that I am your third vampire lover, you have never shared blood with me and you have no visible marks of a vampire… tell me about them?"

Anya sighed "well it was only once with each of them. Spike well we got drunk together, he was hurting cause he had been dumped and so had I, we were both there and it was solace really and then their was Dracula…".

Asher burst into fits of laughter, clutching his belly in mirth. Anya jumped out of bed, hands on her hips as she watched him convulse in mirth.

"Spike… what sort of name is that for a vampire… oh my dear Anya.. You have been had… Vampires cannot get drunk". Asher collapsed in laughter, pink tears running down his cheeks "….And dracula… oh Anya.. Anya… there is no such vampire".

Anya stamped her feet crossly slightly torn while she was happy to see him laugh and be the cause of it, it was not so amusing to be the the joke.

Asher glanced up at her, and stilled, his eyes still flickering mischeviously, he snagged her hand and pulled back to the bed. Cuddling her body close he caressed her tenseness away, only small chuckles escaping. 

"Tomorrow" he whispered seductively to her, "it will be your turn with the scarfs, and my turn for vengeance"

Anya melted, looping her arms around her head she rewarded him with a kiss " Promise".

"Promise" he swore.

Massive apologies for taking so long, and it has been so long I feel I have lost the flow a bit. I will work on this honest. This chapter feels a bil jilted but I needed to get over this block somehow.

Also it seems spell check/grammer check is no longer working so beware all you panda's out there. And online version causes my computer to crash.

**7. CH 15 To be wooed**

CIRCUS OF THE DEAD SHORTLY BEFORE DAWN

Jean Claude rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly, dawn was rapidly approaching and he was only part way through his private mail. Usually Asher was willing to assist with these mundane matters, but of late he had been conspicuously absent.

Mostly the correspondence contained pleas from younger vampires seeking haven in his kiss or inconsequential matters of protocol. But tonight at the bottom of the pile he had spotted the thick cream parchment. His body had stilled, his face freezing into an expressionless mask, while inside he felt as cold as ice. Slowly he reached out his hand, brushing the other letters away, letting them fall carelessly to the floor. The scroll had been flattened but the identity of the senders was unmistakeable. Heavy scarlet wax seal, with gold rubbed inlay. Thick bold script announced his name in a swirl of crimson loops. He stared even at this distance he could smell the dried blood that had made the ink - unmistakeable werewolf both a message and an insult. It seemed the council was back to playing games.

In a purely human gesture, he covered his face with his hands and sighed deeply. Would it never end? Would he never find that peace and security – that safe haven he so craved. As a young vampire used and abused by all. He had once thought that to be a master to have the power, to be strong enough to hold a city would be enough. Now, although he was no longer a toy for amusement. He was no longer so naïve to believe that more power made him and all he held dear safe. It only made him all too aware of how much he and his could loose through carelessness or just by chance. His dream of peace and safety was just that an unattainable dream. He glanced up as he felt somebody approaching, schooling his face into a unreadable façade as he covered the scroll with sheaf's of paper.

The door opened and Asher entered, for once his face was unhidden. At least his chardonnet was at last feeling at ease in his presence.

"Jean Claude I would retire now, dawn is approaching". Stated Asher formally, a small smile around his lips. Jean Claude stared at his mouth his mind flashing back to other nights, other more intimate moments.

"Yes my second", Jean Claude paused as he hesitated to share his fears with Asher. "I will join you in a short time".

Asher bowed and glided out the room, as the door shut softly behind him. He listened for the soft foot falls of his ex lover as he made his way to the coffin room. Frowning as he caught sounds of Asher humming a simple American melody. Jean Claude raised an eyebrow it seemed his friend was picking up Jason's casual American ways.

ANYA'S FLAT LATE AFTERNOON

Clad in her scanty pink underwear, Anya should have looked sexy as hell, as it was she looked ….well bizarre. Her hair pinned in bright pink rollers, pink rubber gloves and a bright green face mask. She certainly did not look like the Vengeance Demon Anyanka. She hummed happily as she scrubbed, danced as she dusted and sang as she vacuumed. She had a maid that came in daily, but her lover was coming tonight and tonight would be perfect. Followed by lots of lovely, scrumptious mind blowing, messy orgasmic sex.

She smiled hugging herself in secret delight as she smelled the lilac roses that had arrived this morning. There was no message but then there was no need she had been gradually wooed all afternoon by messenger boys bearing gifts of flowers, Godiva chocolates, balloons, soft plush teddies with what suspiciously looked like mini fangs and finally a beautiful black box had been delivered, unwrapping the many layer of tissue she had gasped at the dress inside, pure black silk with intricate cut out sections that would be immodest if she ever wore it in public, it would drape her like a second skin, simple but as provocative as the designer underwear that had arrived next. Anya smiled happily, Asher wooed so well and now it was her turn.

Sometimes it was the simple things that showed you cared, she mused, as she fluffed up the pillows on her bed. Like a lover taking note of his women's dress size. Why Xander was always getting it wrong either buying the tiniest t shirts that were almost doll like or panties that would fit two of her. She laughed and then paused in surprise realising she could actually think of Xander without the usual back lash of melancholy or bitterness over events. She smiled fondly, realising with new found clarity she had moved on. It had taken turning demon, unturning demon several acoloclypses, dying and turning demon again but she had what the women's magazines termed it "had a significant and major breakthrough". She laughed giddy with excitement. Throwing off her gloves and pirouetting around the room. There were a few more hours until her Asher arrived, time to make herself beautiful.

………………

Asher glided over the roof tops, usually he did not arrive is such a dramatic way, but he needed .. nay… was desperate to get to Anya's. He scanned the street carefully before alighting in a nearby alley and strolling to Anya's building lobby, his eyes widening slightly at the opulent surroundings. His Anya lived in style. A man came rushing forward almost bowing in his subservience.

" Monsieur Asher… Please this way, Miss Anya told me you were coming, I am to send you up immediately.

Asher raised his eyebrow, but silently obeyed the man's urgings, as he was ushered into a private elevator. The man grinned widely as he pressed the top button, the doors sliding smoothly shut. Asher stiffened as the man continued to examine him from top to bottom showing no fear of him.

" Missus Anya, she said to watch a man with hair like spun gold, face of an angel and a body like a movie stars and that would be you". The man whispered at him expectantly, Asher blinked, realising the man must be 'touched'.

" Is it gold? Real gold?" the man whispered, his eyes wide, his expression as innocent as an awed child.

Asher softened a little, "Non my friend" he replied. "Just hair that is all".

" I don't have many friends, just Anya, she got me this job" the man licked his lips his eyes darting around the glass elevator as it slowly made his way up. " My name is John Bell, I'm the con… connnn … concert…gie

" Concierge, inserted Asher helpfully.

"Yeah that's it, I'm not so good with words, but Miss Anya she says that's no excuse I can still be a con….ermmm trib utory… member of society. Ensuring the errmmmm polars don't collapse". John stumbled over the unfamiliar words his head creased with concentration.

Asher blinked. The elevator pinged. The doors slid open.

"just go right in, she's waiting for you and she looks right and purty". John waved at him enthusiastically

Asher nodded dazedly, looking in bemusement at the trail of soft rose petals that was leading through the apartment. Candlelight flickered and the sweet heady sense of incense filled the air. He glided forward the strange concierge forgotten as he followed Anya's breadcrumbs.

**8. Ch 16 Discovered...**

Please please please review

Chapter 16 - DISCOVERED

Asher whistled between his teeth at the sight before him, he had been at Belle's court for a very long time where beauty was the norm. But the enticing creature before him made even Belle pale in comparison. The clothes, her wicked desirable body, her cute face and saucy smile, all made him harden with a passionate arousal. But it was her eyes that drew him at once innocence and beguiling, promising all sorts of naughty things for this night, but shining through as strong and as clear as the sun was her love for him.

"Hello lover" she whispered huskily, her desire already scenting the air to his vampire senses. She was leaning against the balcony door, one leg bent and her arms stretched above her in a sirens pose. The silk dress or what there was of it moulded to every curve.

With speed that even Anya couldn't track, he was suddenly there, kissing her more passionately and with more fervour than he had ever done before. His hands melding her to his body as he kissed her as though there was no tomorrow. Anya blinked in surprise, smiling smugly as she reacted to his embrace, five hours of preparation time - was time well spent! It was the last logical thought that she made as she hooked her leg around his waist, taking his cue, Asher picked her up his hands cupping her buttocks. Her legs encircled him, arms twining around his neck as she answered his passion with her own. Without breaking contact he stumbled towards the bed. He lowered them slowly down his hands stroking her body undoing ties and buttons with a frantic pace. 

Anya moaned in ecstasy vaguely aware of the local church bell chiming the hour. Asher stilled looking down at her with glittering eyes that had bled to the purest ice blue. Anya undulated underneath him stroking his body. One second he was there and the next he was gone, it was so sudden that it took Anya a few moments of uncomprehending surprise to realise that he was no longer atop her, no longer on the bed. Frowning she sat up, looking in confusion at Asher breathing heavily on the balcony, his back turned fists clenched. He muttered a foul French curse.

"Ash…" Anya's voice broke "Asher… what is wrong?" Her heart began to pound - did he no longer want her, did he want to break up, was she no longer desirable?

Asher spun round his face a blank mask, that terrified her. Asher strode back to her and kissed her again, but this time it was a soft caressing kiss. That ended all too soon. 

"My apologies …My Anya.. You make me loose my control and tonight control is all I can offer you."

Anya, touched her lips briefly… her brow creased in confusion.

"Come my dear, you need to pack and quickly I have called a taxi that will take you to the airport, it will arrive shortly, you can catch the red eye to New York".

"You are sending me away?" Anya trailed after him as he threw open draws selecting and discarding articles of clothing with ruthless vampiric efficiency. "You no longer want me, you are discarding me?" Anya whispered her eyes wet with unshed tears.

Asher stilled, before slowly turning, a white frilly brassiere in one hand. He looked at her in surprise. "Anya…".

"Don't you Anya me" she shouted "you are meant to tell me when we are going to break up .. Big neon signs and bombs that go off with big messages….Telegrams delivered by funny cartoon men with lisps that you no longer desire me…not like this… not …not like this ".

Asher blinked not quite understanding her words "Ma cherie, my love, I care for you, I adore you, I worship the ground you walk on". He cupped her face with his hands.

"then why are you sending me away, I don't understand", Anya cried.  
"Because I wish you to be safe", Asher stated simply. "there are some people coming to tonight that are dangerous and they would harm - just for petty amusement all I would hold dear. To them you would be nothing but an entertaining diversion. I cannot risk you, you are too important to me and it pains me that I am unable to protect those that I love".

Anya bit her lip.. " you love me?"

"Oui", he said it simply with no artifice.

"Me too".

Asher smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead "Bon, then you will spend a few days a week at most in New York shopping and being pampered at the Hilton I will call you as soon as it is safe".

"No". Stated Anya firmly.

"no?" .

"No", Anya repeated emphatically. "My place is with you, I will protect you against these bad people". she paused, seeing his disbelieving look, she shook her head and chuckled "I have experience with thwarting evil doers. I will help think up cunning and nefarious traps that will defeat the baddies and the we will have long orgasmic sex together". 

Anya smiled at him brightly, before muttering half to herself " I have always wanted to try the old drop the piano on them… it always works on TV", as she disentangled her bra from Asher's numb fingers. She sighed in bemusement as she saw that Asher was trying to send her off with non sexy, nunnish attire.

"This is no game Anya, the councils coming and none can stop them I cannot have you around distracting me or being used against me. You will be on that plane Madame whether I have to drag you there kicking and screaming". He gave her a hard look that was meant to quell any rebellious thoughts Turning to her closet, he opened one of the top cupboards, before she could stop him he was hauling out bags. 

"Asher NO" she screamed already realising the futility as she watched his whole body stiffen in shock. He slowly pulled out a black stained holdall, stained with bright pink security dye.

"I can explain". she offered lamely watching in fatalistic horror as he slowly unzipped the bag. Asher ignored her as he drew out her bad ass costume and a cascade of pink dollars followed.

"Ash…", she put her hand out to touch him, her heart hammering in dread. She never saw him move. He held her up by the throat up against the wall her toes barely touching the floor.

"You fucking bitch", he cursed her a stream of French profanities spilling from his lips as his power usually held in check filled the room. " EXPLAIN THIS you have been in league with the Buffee monster, YOU" he shook her as Anya clutched desperately at his hands choking.

"Buffy" she tried to correct him.

He tightened his grip ominously, his eyes bled out again through anger this time not lust. "All this time you have been hiding within our ranks… did you laugh at us? Did he lend you his power to resist our eyes?"

"Ple…Pleashh" she choked out " eur eugh Stropp".

"What a twisted bitch you are. You can only fuck monsters like me is that it? Even now I can smell your arousal…"

He threw across the room, she bounced off the bed… landing heavily on the floor. There was no respite as he straddled her body, holding her down, he meshed his hand in her hair, yanking her head back".

" Asher please..don't " she begged.

"I should kill you, one twist is all it would take. Would your Buffee master grieve for you?" 

"Asher I am sorry so sorry, I have finished with Buffy, left it all behind, please Asher?"

"Non" he stated his hands tightened.

Anya stilled, tears dripping down her cheek. She hadn't resisted him to this point, she understood how much she had hurt him, after all betrayal was something of a speciality of hers. Usually she always saw it from the other side and it was a bitter taste to realise how much she had hurt and yes destroyed this man of hers.

She smiled at him sadly, " I love you Asher", a lone tear coursed down her cheek coming to rest against his hand. He stared at it and then searched her eyes. One second he was there the next he was across the room, his face an implacable mask.

"Leave now, never come back and make sure your master understands if you show your face here again I will kill you first".

"Asher … I am sorry.."

"Non stop" he spat out "No more you disgust me. Leave this city before I change my mind. If Jean Claude ever finds out I let you go he will destroy me."

Asher took one loathing look at her, then with a whoosh of air he disappeared off the balcony.

Anya stared after him, her face screwed up in misery "I do miss that flitting around". Then she broke down in heart breaking sobs.

Many minutes later she slowly got to her feet, feeling every one of her 1000 years. Ever practical she grabbed the another holdall that held most of her money, picking up purse and a long overcoat, She walked to the door - she had a taxi to get and a plane to catch. 

………………………………...

Please please please review????  
It helps so much.

**9. Chapter 17 - Broken Tears**

CHAPTER 17

Should I stay or Should I go

Anya stared blindly as the taxi hurtled through the streets, ignoring the incessant drone of an immigrant driver who seemed to insist on sharing his pathetic life.

Music softly hummed over the radio, and she clenched her fists as a particularly poignant love song filled the car. How fast her world had changed, she had gone from being part of somebody else, something good and now she was back to a barren existence. She had only herself to blame. Oh how the mighty had fallen she thought bitterly. Only 30 minutes ago she had been so happy so joyous. Finally she felt at home, a career, friends that didn't think she was annoying and Asher. Her Asher, her beloved. Oh what a wicked turn she had dealt him. She rubbed furiously at tears that seemed to spring from nowhere.

He hated her, she hated herself. The look in his eyes when he realized she was not who she portrayed. That look of betrayal, she shook her head, as Anyanka she had turned men into worms for less than she had done.

The airport sign flashed up ahead, soon she would board a plane, fly to some unknown destination, book into an anonymous hotel, and then she could collapse, cry and sob for an eternity. Then she would start to put her life together… again, without Asher.

CIRCUS OF THE DAMNED

Jean Claude looked at his companion with concern, he had returned at last with no explanation, no excuses. Master of the city he may be but one glance at Asher, and he had stilled his questions, they could wait until the council had left. And then and only then he would question Asher as to why it seemed his very soul was screaming, he would offer whatever paltry comfort he could, before eviscerating whoever had put that desolation in his eyes. That is if they all lived through this night.

"Asher see to the finishing of the arrangements here, I will go with Damien to the Club".

Asher bowed his head in acceptance, his face impassive. Jean Claude hesitated then with a muttered oath, he left in a froth of lace and leather. Time was against them and if he was to safeguard all that was his, he could not afford emotions tonight.

Asher watched Jean Claude go. Tonight would not be easy, the council would not be happy to leave without blood. They wanted to make an example of Jean, to impress all other Masters eager for more that the council was not to be played with. This time Asher was not going to let Jean suffer, if a sacrifice was to be made it would be him, his pound of flesh and blood that would be the coin. He had his taste of happiness, been part of something beautiful and he had been a fool to believe in it again. He was no longer fit for such things, but Jean Claude still had a chance a shaky one perhaps with his fiery Anita, but chance that Asher would give him. It would be his final gift.

AIRPORT

Anya tapped her foot impatiently as a nasal haired ogre of a lady slowly checked her in. Why did this feel so wrong. Was she deserting Asher in his hour of need. She had once deserted Xander and years later listening to his nightmares that not even he was aware of as he screamed of snakes and death. She had sworn never to leave him again, never leave the one you love to face then demons alone. It had finally killed her albeit momentarily. But still … could she leave without ever knowing how Asher fared, Would Jean Claude punish Asher for letting her escape and who were this council. He obviously feared them enough to try and protect her. That was the crux, he had protected her first by trying hide her and then by letting her go. Could she callously leave him now.

She straightened up with renewed determination, this was her fault, her mistake. She could feel an Scooby Epiphany come. She would return… help Asher with the council dudes. Return the money to Jean Claude… well what was left of it, appeal to his business acumen that she would bring in twice the money she had cost him over a year, at half pay. And then and only then would she ask for Asher's forgiveness. After all if Jean Claude accepted her offer she had a year to woo and seduce him.

Smiling brightly at the sour faced booking agent. "I am not leaving, I am returning to my lover for orgasmic sex".

The woman gaped at her mouth open, as Anya dashed away to find a taxi.

**10. ch 18 RETURN OF ANYA - da dumm da dumm**

The Return of Anya  
Anya stared nervously at the door in front of her. Her palms sweaty and her heart hammering, what seemed to be a good idea at the check in desk, now seemed incredibly stupid. What if laughed at her, was mean to her, said ugly things. She deserved it and probably worse, but her fragile heart would break if he was nasty to her. Maybe this was a bad idea she should call first, maybe speak to Jason. Maybe he could intercede on her behalf. Actually it was not such a bad idea. Hmmm yes Jason was always nice to her, and she suspected that he was aware of her and Asher.

The door suddenly sprung open, arms reached out and pulled her in. With a girly yelp she disappeared inside. Blinking in the darkness, as her eyes adjusted she made out Jason's glowering face. "What the hell are you doing here" Jason shouted angrily, "I thought Asher told you to stay away".

Anya's heart sank, Oh god he had told everybody about their split. Covering her apprehension and sudden realisation of just how bad an idea this had been, she brushed out the wrinkles in her coat and smoothed out her hair. "I came back", she muttered avoiding his eyes as she tried to act casual and blasé.

"Whha…. You have got to be kidding me, Christ Asher is going to blow a gasket when he hears about this", Jason rolled his eyes as he locked the doors, crazy dames, what did the vamps see in them anyhow. "Well its too late to get you away now, come on Jean Claude is holding a pow wow, you can sit it out like a good little puppy with the rest of us. You are lucky I saw you on the CCTV, if Jean Claude had caught you outside he would have stuck you in the car boot for the night".

Anya could feel herself getting smaller with every word Jason uttered as she followed Jason, her metaphorical coffin nailing shut with every step. "He must be really angry then?" she fished, nibbling on her lip.

"Unluckily for you its just Jean Claude, Asher's back at the circus but yeah he will be when he hears you are here and you know how bitchy Anita gets when humans are involved,", Jason swung around flashing her a quick grin " although she might make an exception in your case".

Anya's heart sunk, it seemed everybody was aware of her duplicity. Her hopes of a reconciliation were getting even fainter.

"Are you still my friend?" Anya asked doubtfully.

Jason paused at the door, his head cocked to one side quizzically. Only then did Anya realise how bizarrely dressed he was or well underdressed. Black skin tight pants with peek a boo windows in very strategic positions and his top was a mass of black butter soft leather straps. Her eyes widened, but for once she refrained from commenting.

"I get the feeling we are having two different conversations … never mind…. explain it to me later". With a flourish he opened the door. Anya wilted at the sight before her, hopes of a private tete on tete had just gone out the window. The club was packed with were's and a few vamps all sitting on the floor while Jean Claude walked amongst them touching lowered heads and talking quietly. At her entrance, they all turned as in one, eyes watching her hungrily as though she was the main appetizer for the night.

Jean Claude looked pissed at the interruption and even more so when he saw her. "Miss Harris… what is the meaning of this? I would think that Asher's orders were quite implicit".

Anya shuffled her feet nervously, fluffing her hair. At Jason's light touch at her elbow she wielded her through the mass of people littering the floor. Nobody moved and she ended up jumping and hoping her way over to Jean Claude in a very ungainly fashion. This was not going how she expected and she felt like a penitent in days of old. At Jean Claude's rise of eyebrow, she stammered out guiltly "I wanted to apologise, I am so sorry I never meant to hurt him".

Jean Claude stilled, it seemed even the very air froze. He reached out his hand cupping her chin as his eyes gazed into hers. Whatever he had expected to see, as her eyes lifted to his awash with unshed tears, it had not been this. A flash of surprise flittered over him, before it was masked once again.

"Sooo…", he mused "it is you". It wasn't a question. And Anya just nodded her head, feeling like a child being admonished by their parent.

Taking a deep breath, she decided to get it over with in one go. " I am very sorry that I took your money, and lied to Asher and I promise to pay it all back and will work at half pay until its done and please don't hurt my Asher. Its all my fault and I promise to be good and errr I gave it all up anyhow when I started working for you, and when I seduced Asher that was my fault too, but he was oh so yummy I couldn't help myself. And errr I errr I really want another chance… please".

Behind her she could almost feel the collective intake of breaths, and Jason's muttered oath behind her. But she had eyes only for Jean Claude.

He was strangely silent, as he examined her, Anya fidgeted anxiously. Lifting her chin to his gaze with his finger. "We will discuss your transgressions later Miss Harris,….".

"You are not firing me", Anya asked relief clear in her voice.

"and", continued Jean Claude ignoring her "your punishment, I think it is only fitting that Asher will deal with you. Do You Not agree", he whispered silkily, Anya nodded eyes wide, wisely keeping silent - it seemed Jean Claude was having an Angelus moment.

Jean Claude turned to Jason, "it is too late for her to leave, find her something more appropriate to wear. When you leave for the circus bring her to Asher's room, do not let anybody see you."

"Yes Master" Jason bowed his head in acknowledgement.

Jean Claude turned back to Anya, " I am seldom surprised and tonight of all nights is not the time. If it were not for Asher I would have ripped your throat out."

Anya internally snorted at that. 'Ha as if' she thought, totally unimpressed with his threat. Jean Claude hesitated something was just a little off with this, but he did not have the time now. There was more to Miss Harris than he originally thought and later he would discover just what had transpired between her and his second. Asher always had a way with the damsels, and while surprised at the timing he was not overly surprised at Anya becoming so besotted with Asher that she would fall on his mercy. After all that had been the original plan. But if seemed as the feelings was not totally one sided and his second cared enough about this girl to try and protect her. After the council left he and Asher would have a deep talk about matters of the heart. His scars had truly made him vulnerable.

"But I will leave that pleasure too Asher if he so desires….", he murmured in her ear like a lover, " We will have a conversation very soon Ma belle thief… of many things… including how you are able to meet my gaze."

He snapped his fingers, and with a heavy entourage of were's and vamps he glided out the room.

PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW ... its like an addiction I need reviews to give me muse to write!!! Sad I know.

PS thanks to all reviewers . .. kiss kiss you have been wonderful

**11. 19. Anya...the superhero????**

19. ANYA ... THE SUPERHERO??

Anya muttered under her breath as she pulled on sheer black stockings, casting dirty looks at the closed door, Jason was leaning against on the other side, her personal guard. She raised her voice mouthing off some mouthy epithet about men who lick their balls. Brightening slightly as Jason growled from the other side telling her to move her ass. She was thoroughly ticked off with vamps, were's, demons… well men in general all of them were making this the worst year ever. It was like some goddamn colossal universal conspiracy. It seemed to be the year for lets kick Anya when she's down and rip her still warm and beating heart from her body. She could feel her ire raising, and snarled when she put another run in her pantyhose.

"Are you finished yet"? Jason banged on the door. Christ what a complete fuck up. He had hustled Anya away partly for her own safety. As the only human left in the club and with her announcement of stealing from the vamps. She might as well put a target practice sign on her back. Emotions were running high and she was an easy scapegoat. Leading her into the changing room he had started pulling out costumes, telling her she needed to dress up and look less like prey. She needed to look scary or as well as scary as a dumb blond chick could look. Anya had hit him on the head before pushing him out telling him no she didn't need help with all the little buckles and belts.

"NO " , snapped Anya irritably, she smoothed the stockings up her leg and admired herself in the mirror. She looked hot, sexy and wow she looked like one of the ladies on prime time TV. Definitely Scary, however this was for Asher's eyes only and taking a long black hooded cape she swung it over her costume and fastened it. Now she looked just mysterious, like the cartoon villainess. This was actually fun, it was almost like being a superhero with costumes. She had never got dressed for Scooby slaying back in Sunnydale. And as a vengeance demon she had worn whatever would fit in with surroundings. This was better, and it had the added advantage that after any fighting, she was dressed for immediate sex and orgasms. She patted her pockets and loaded in a few daggers and other necessary accessories from her bag. Maybe she should have a super name and one of those mask things. Buffy never had one of those.

"Ready", she informed with a cat got the canary smile catching Jason off guard as she opened the door. Jason looked her over, surprised at her cloak but then maybe she was just shy, the costumes were pretty much leather straps.

"Come on we need to talk" Anya shrugged and followed him back into the bar, actually swaggering, wow this costume business really did make the hero. She stopped in horror "Jason", she hissed "Stop them they are drinking the merchandise".

Jason looked at her in complete disbelief. Then tugging her forward he led her to small alcove where they could talk in relative privacy, well as near as could be expected with a room full of were's with super hearing.

"Shuddup Anya, Jean Claude has opened the bar tonight, a few bottles is the least of his concerns".

CIRCUS OF THE DAMNED

The room reeked of power, and Jean Claude was glad he had left the lesser were's at the club. Ma petite had been right they would have just been liabilities and at least if all did not go well tonight they had a chance to escape, a small chance but a chance. He had left strict instructions with Jason if he did not call every hour, he was to evacuate every one, and if Jason felt the bond go, he was not even to wait but to leave immediately. He gazed at his companions, he knew they felt fear as he did when negotiating with the Council but they showed none and for the first time he felt the power of their unity. But even that may not be enough. The council was here for blood tonight and they would not leave without it. His position was precarious, and tonight he knew that he would loose something if not all that he loved.

Asher gazed at his face and for just a second, despair and fear showed. Jean Claude stiffened, horror flashing through his link to both Richard and Anita, they tensed and their eyes flickered to Asher. Please Mon ami thought Jean Claude do not do what I think you will do.

BACK AT THE BAR

"Are you listening we must save Asher", Anya told him earnestly, her face showing her consternation at Jason's obtuseness.

"ANYA", shouted Jason angrily, "I told you there is nothing we can do, we are a liability, and when its safe they will call with the all clear and we can return …until then we stay."

"I don't understand why are we wearing costumes if we are not going to rescue Asher? And this is not the way the game is played that we sit safe and cosy while the battle is waged." Anya said crossly "Its not the Scooby way".

Jason knocked his head against the table " Look I told you the Council is…".

"Yes yes yes I know big bad wicked council is visiting and we must wait like cowards for a phone call. We should be making evil defeating plans and getting weapons together…"

"Yeah why doesn't the Lady", Jaimal sneered as he approached the table "Tell us what a prissy pants like her is going to do."

"Well….we should look at the piano plan…it always works for that creepy rabbit when he's running from that nice man with the speech impediment", Anya offered.

Jaimal stared at her in disbelief. Jason groaned ..she had a death wish it was the only explanation. He looked at Anya and back at the phone if it didn't ring soon he would not be able to keep her safe. Tempers were too high, and in the end she was just meat to them.

Anya snarled in annoyance "If you will not help me, then I will save my Asher by myself, get out of my way furball". She practically spat the insult at him, and Jason stepped between them, careful to keep his eyes lowered as Jaimal's eyes bled to amber.

Anya surveyed the room in disgust, "I have seen humans, children really with nothing more than knives and clubs go up against greater odds with more courage that you people. I mean they were lame morons to keep fighting but that's what they did. And you with your fancy glowing eyes, tooth and claw. Have you forgotten what it is like to be human and fight for what is real?" Anya shook her head.

Everybody eyes was riveted on her, eyes bled animalistic, teeth pulled back in snarls, as some got slowly to their feet. Suddenly as one they all turned to the doors.

With fatalistic calm Jason watched as the doors blew open and entourage of vamps and creatures walked through.

"Here's where all the naughty little kitties and puppies have been hiding".

Oh please please review… its been a bad week and I need some tender loving reviews… hell even bad reviews just any reviews I'm not fussy.  
PS thanks to everybody taht did review last time gave me the kick up the but to try and finish this .

**12. Ch 20 Captured**

Ch 20 Captured

There had been no fight, no resistance, just a few screams, whimpers and tears. But still three bodies lay bleeding and dead. Their still beating hearts ripped from their bodies. The Vampires surveyed their conquered foe as the lay cowering and begging for mercy. They had been given carte blanche to deal with this group. Tonight they would bathe in their blood, committing depravities on them that would be spoken of for centuries. This would be the lesson to all those that thought to defy the council. They had been polite as they introduced themselves by killing the first three victims. Henri, Bastien and Victoria, all three powerful if not master vampires. Behind the three vampires and preventing all escape ranged panther were's their distended faces and eyes attesting too time spent too long in their panther shape.

Jason lay whimpering a broken pile on the ground, a deep gash running down his abdomen. His tortured eyes rolling in his head as the female vampire Victoria whispered in his ear all that she would do to him this night, her hand all ready decomposing for the main event, as Jason strained uselessly against her. Her animal to call was the wolf and he was helpless against her.

"Well howdy folks?"

All eye's turned to the bubbly blonde holding a tray of drinks. Anya stood there still caped and looking slightly surreal holding 2 pitchers of cocktails and glasses with little umbrella's and red maraschino cherries. The St Louis were's could only gape in disbelief and pity, for she would soon be begging for death.

"Perhaps I could interest you folks in some cool beverage, its hot tonight".

The two male vampires exchanged evil glances, before gliding to her. "Ah yes cherie a little drink would just be the thing". The were panthers sniggered.

"NO.. she's a human, retarded even, we only keep her on to clean the club. She shouldn't be here…you cant touch her. By the council's own laws you are not to bring attention by killing humans". Jason gasped out, then screamed as the Victoria dug her nails into his wound. "Be quiet pet". she hissed

"Perhaps just a small drink then , and then she can entertain my furry companions, they would like a dumb plaything and if she survives she won't be a human anymore". The were panthers cheered shouting out crude comments, and cupping their crotches, some even pulled out their cocks stroking them in anticipation of the main event.

Anya stood there, her bright smile faltering as the vampires circled her. "Look at me Cherie", commanded the Henri.

Anya glanced up, pupils contracting as his gaze caught hers, her whole body going lax, face becoming vacant, mouth drooping. The two vampires moved in for the kill, their movements almost seductive. Slowly almost in slow motion the tray began to drop, glasses smashing unheeded to the ground. But the pitchers remained held firmly in Anya's hands.

"Suckers" crowed Anya victoriously as she poured the pitchers over them. Thick sickly sweet liquor rolled down their heads soaking their clothes and hair. The whole club went deadly silent. The were panthers gaped, their cocks looking ludicrous sticking out from their flies.

Anya winked at Jason and holding up two Zippo lighters, she flicked them on. Henri's eyes widened as the flame jumped towards him. Within seconds both vampires were ablaze. The club erupted, screams and bodies went flying as the were's closest to the flaming vampires scrambled away and the were Panther's tried desperately to reach them.

"Vampires are very flammable here", commented Anya with some surprise at how well her plan worked.

Victoria still astride Jason, snarled in fury. But she made no move towards her companions. "Get them you fools".

"Jason", shouted Anya over the din "Catch this …Holy Water". A bottle of clear liquid flew through the air, cap off . Victoria squealed and scrambled away. Jason with the precision of a baseball catcher caught it and threw the contents over her. She screamed again fingers tearing at her clothes, then she stopped as she realised there was no burning just wetness. They both froze before looking at each other in stunned shock "Water" she sneered, "you will pay…".

A sword decapitated her, her head rolling along the floor. For a few seconds the vampire's hands continued to move fingers questing uselessly for a head that was no longer there, before the body toppled uselessly to the ground. Jason watched as the head came to sop, the eyes still blinking. He bent over and vomited.

"Eurgghh Yuck" commented Anya, holding a bloody sword in her hand. "I hope you are going to clean that up, it will be bad enough getting the blood out of the floor".

The Panther Were's had frozen as the last of the vampires fell. The odds had risen against them, and they were starting to realise how precarious their position was against hundred or so were's. Jason wiping the back of his hand over his mouth got to his feet.

"No survivors, or we will all be hunted down. Kill them all".

It was over within minutes. Many of the younger were's had already transformed, it made for quicker killing and easier disposal. The older more experienced were's slowly got the killing frenzy under control. Half eaten bodies were carried to other rooms, wolves following closely behind growling at the smell of meat. The still burning remains of the vampires were extinguished and with methodical precision the bodies dismembered, to be incinerated later.

Anya watched it all perched on a bar stool cleaning her sword and sipping a martini, watching with detached interest as Jason and Jaimal and a few others had a heated conversation in the corner. Eventually they approached her warily, their eyes flickering nervously at the sword.

"You are not human", stated Jaimal bluntly. Jason elbowed him in the ribs.

Anya shrugged slightly embarrassed "I was… does that count? And then I wasn't , and then I was again, and now I am not so human again. Its sometimes a little confusing", she admitted perplexed as he she tried to work out how many years she had actually been human for.

"What are you then?"

"We have to have to save Asher ….will you come or not?"

"I don't know whether this was a fluke, dumb luck or something else, but you just killed three frigging vampires, and master vampires if I am not mistaken. Lady I don't want to be within a 1000 miles of you and I have forbidden for any to assist you". growled Jaimal.

"Hmph". snorted Anya unimpressed.

"I'll take her" The two men whirled around, Jason paling as he saw Nathaniel looking resolute and determined.

They agued furiously for several minutes. Anya tapping her fingers in impatience. "Enough, we are wasting valuable saving Asher time, Nathaniel will drive me to the Circus before returning".

Picking up her sword she gave a few practice swings, both werewolfs decided best not to argue with a lady with 2 foot long sword.

"… and Jason I will be coming back to deal with you, calling me retarded? Its not the way to play, you make fun of the vampires not each other".

Please please please review

**13. Ch 21 - GI Anya to the rescue**

CHAPTER 21 GI Anya to The Rescue  
(the usual I dont own Buffy stuff or Anita Blake and I dont make no money ... yadda yadda)

She felt like she was on fire, alive and ready for some more kick ass action. It was surprising usually she avoided danger always hiding behind the slayer or the Willow Witch. But tonight, tonight she felt invincible, which was probably not a good thing. After a thousand years of history, she knew enough about battles that feeling unbeatable was the surest way to loose your head. Case in point - the three dead as doornails vamps she left behind in the club.

"Focus Anya" she whispered fiercely to herself. She breathed deeply "Okay Plan A Rescue Asher, kill evil council guys; Back up plan B rescue Asher, run like hell"

She paused her forehead frowning in concentration "hmmm…no..no…rescue Asher, kill evil council guys, have orgasmic sex… Yes much better".

Anya smiled her mind already thinking of how grateful Asher would be and all the ways they could make up and she could beg his forgiveness and he could show his appreciation by being rescued. Ohhhh yes… make up sex was the best, well after separation sex, and perhaps Sunday morning sex, and … well it was up there in the top ten of Anya's favourite scenario's.

"Could you throw in Anita too", Nathaniel butted in on Anya's dreams of chocolate covered Asher's.

Nathaniel glanced back at her through the rear view mirror. His face strained and scared. But for all his weakness he was the one that had the guts to drive her to the Circus, and for that Anya would cut him slack.

"No problemo", she agreed amicably, her thoughts already drifting towards Asher in leather she wondered whether he was wearing anything as delightful as her outfit. Her mind went into instant meltdown.

Nathaniel hands gripped the steering wheel tight, knuckles white. The smell of arousal in the car just went supernova. Perhaps this was a bad idea, maybe back there in the club was just a fluke. She could be just as crazy as Jason thought she was, a human – crazy but very breakable human. This is why he never made decisions he hated all the second guessing, easier for him just to follow orders.

He turned slowly into the side street beside the Circus deserted and eerily quiet. This was as close as he dared to be.

Anya leant forward and patted Nathaniel absently on the head like a puppy before sliding out the car. "Now remember the plan, if you don't get my signal in thirty minutes then put the master plan into action".

Nathaniel nodded, watching as she swaggered her way to the side exit, glancing down occasionally at the map he had inked onto her hand. He let his head thump onto the steering wheel in disbelief. "That was her master plan??…oh god we are all going to die".

Anya turned around and waved at him cheerily, before disappearing into very bowels of the Circus of the Damned.

……………………………………………………

It had started out so well, Anya had gone into stealth mode, mimicking Riley's actions from so long ago. She had even done a combat roll, before discovering that capes and costumes don't really do combat rolls. And now she was lost, and hopelessly confused - the map that Nathaniel had carefully drawn on her hand was all smudged and blurry due no doubt to all her torrid thoughts of Asher.

She scowled in annoyance as she opened yet another closet, who thought the Master of city would need so many closets and why did they have to be so ornate. She cheered up briefly when she saw a wooden mop, perhaps the night was looking up. Ready made stakes. She grabbed it and huffing it over her shoulder she resolutely marched on. Ahead of her she could make out some thick velvet drapes blood red, perhaps this was the masters lair. She sighed, vamps always so predictable, she really hoped that Asher had better décor taste.

Two sleek black panthers slid out between the drapes, on soft velvet pads they slinked towards her, claws slid out and scraped on the concrete floor. Anya swallowed hard. "Errr hello pussy…. Good pussy?" She tried feebly, her earlier bravado deserting.

The Panthers opened their jaws and Anya grimaced at the blood and gore that was coating the cats muzzle and fangs.

Anya took a step back, brandishing her mop in front of her, "Bad Kitty", she admonished. A harsh laugh behind her had her swinging around her mop narrowly missing another panther that had stalked up behind her. The cat hissed in annoyance, but made no move to attack. That delight was obviously going to the two vampires that had unnoticed by her crept up behind her. Master vampires and stronger much stronger than the ones she had previously encountered. They were dressed as Knights of the crusade, and she had spent some time in that era to recognise the authenticity of their dress. In fact she had rather a fascinating interlude with one herself until she granted his concubines wish of the worlds first sex change. How that didn't make into the record books she never knew. It was one of her finest work.

"And what have we here", grated one, his voice dark and bitter, "A cleaner perhaps".

The cats seemed to snigger.

"We could hear you blundering since you arrived despite your feeble attempts at stealth and my cats have been amusing themselves stalking your carcass for the last thirty minutes".

"Ahhh", replied Anya, for once at a loss for words, feeling slightly silly dressed in her dusty cape and brandishing her mop.

"Now tell me stinking human and perhaps I will kill you swiftly before my cats lap upon your innards. Who are you and what is your purpose here?".

"I am Anya, … errr I am here to see my boyfriend", improvised Anya quickly. Her plan seemed to be going down hill rapidly.

"And who might that be my sweet", remarked the other vampire, circling around her and smelling her hair with interest, his hand sweeping around to cup her face, his fetid breath on her as he tried to capture her down turned gaze.

"Ughh… get off me… I think I am going to barf - have you heard of breath mints ", exclaimed Anya.

The Vampire roared, his hand clenching in a fist as he went to backhand her.

"My boyfriend is Asher", squeaked Anya.

"Asher?". The two vampires stilled. Glancing at each other in surprise. "She speaks the truth Master".

"Yes … yes…and the night has just turned amusing. What twists and turns this city is producing. I wonder my dear will you be willing to sacrifice as much as the delectable Jean Claude has for his pet".

"So by all means proceed who are we to keep two lovebirds apart".

This time Anya could definitely make out the Panthers sniggers.

She straightened herself and being careful to keep her eyes down and her hand firmly against her nose, in case of further smell attacks by bad breath vamp, she followed the panthers as they lead the way through the velvet drapes and to the rooms beyond.

She screamed unable to help herself as she saw Asher's body being cradled by Anita. They were covered in blood, on the wall in front of them was Jean Claude whipped bloody his bones glistening white in areas. But no chains kept him there, he was there by his will alone.

Now Anya understood the vampire's earlier comment. There were others in various state of undress chained or beaten into submission littering the room. Many of whom she recognised. Anita's once proud and fierce, was beaten down and obviously been abused and abused badly by the vamps, her costume in slivers around her. But more worryingly Asher's eyes were closed and Anya's heart seemed to stop.

"And what have we here Ricardo?" A small brown haired petite vampire dressed in a courtly gown strode towards them a bloody wire whip in her hand, blood, gore and flesh all dripping from it".

"My lady Musette, it seems Asher has been hiding something from us – she claims to be his beloved". Ricardo grasped Anya's forearms, holding her imprisoned against his body.

A cacophony of laughter and mirth greeted his words, from the entourage of vampires and panthers still in human form.

Musette clapped her hands in delight, "Can this be so, can any creature love this scarred pittance of man". She strode to Asher and grasping his hair cruelly forced his head back. "IS this true? You have found another after centuries without Julianna?"

Asher's eyes flickered, and his gaze focusing first on Musette and then on the familiar figure behind her. "No", he whispered in terror.

Musette threw her head back and laughed in delight.

Anita struggled to her feet finding strength where she thought she had none. One last try to save a soul any soul if she could not save hers. "No this is not right she is not part of this world, she is human, and by your own laws you must let her leave".

"And why my dear should I do this, by their own admission they have claimed a bond, and why should I give up this extra entertainment".

"No Musette, please I beg of you let her go, she means nothing to me, I will do your bidding". Asher croaked out his horrified eyes meeting Anya's.

"This gets better you have feelings for her, deep feelings, and you my dear", she addressed Anya " What would you give up to save Asher".

Anya had stood silently, as Asher's eyes had opened. He was alive, hurt but alive. Relief coursed her body. Their gazes locked and Anya's heart melted at his words, he still cared for he still loved her, he forgave her. Nothing else seemed to matter

"I would do anything for Asher. He is more man than any I have met, the most beautiful soul, he means everything to me and I would tear apart this world for him. I love him and as I am his, he is mine and I will kill anything that harms him including you", Anya vowed deeply, her eyes only on Asher as she proclaimed her love.

There was a shocked silence at this declaration of love and admission that she would kill them or try to, before soft laughter yet again filled the room. Anita sank to the floor aghast. Anya had signed her own death warrant. Nothing could save her now. 

Asher closed his eyes, a wind swirled about a smell of bluebells and stars filled the room. Anya staggered as she was hit in the chest by gust of power, it filled her, she felt the cool fires of eternity through her. Ricardo cursed releasing her as the fire burned his hands. Power as she had never felt before filled her and she collapsed panting with the feeling, her wash mop falling unnoticed to the floor.

"Wow that was orgasmic", she whispered in awe, slightly befuddled by the experience.

"You would mark her, HER…", Musette screamed in anger, spittle flying from her mouth, "You think this will save her, it will just prolong her agony and death I will play with her until you beg me to kill her and it will be your hands that will rip her heart from her chest".

"NO…" Jean Claude crawling beside his friend. "Enough you have played and we have paid in blood and flesh as you have demanded. Asher has claimed and thus has been claimed - she was my servant to do my bidding before Asher made her his human servant. I am MASTER OF THE CITY".

His voice seemed to reverberate around the room. The power making the vampire flinch even Musette was affected. Anya raised her eyebrows in surprise that was some nifty trick. Her appraisal of Jean Claude went up a notch.

"So you think to challenge me, good", Musette smirked, "But know this my lovely catamite, not even your sacrifice will save him. Your human servant will be the plaything of the panthers before dawn, and If Asher's survives the death of this thing", she pointed contemptuously at Anya, "He will too scream for death".

Enough thought Anya, she shook her head, and pushed herself to her feet.

"I am here to rescue you Asher, don't worry I have everything under control", she unclipped her cape and let it swirl to her feet. In one smooth motion she drew her sword and positioned her self in front of Asher, Jean Claude and Anita.

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU BITCH", she screamed. It was a line from a stupid film Xander had made her watch about aliens bursting from stomachs but it was a great line. And she must look like some frightening mother of bitch with her kick ass costume.

There was a stunned silence as the whole room seemed to take her costume in all its glory.

I am so sorry this has been so long…had writers block and real life has been a pig… and I know its ever so cheeky but please please please review

**14. Ch 22 Flight or fight**

I own nadda, nothing, zero (sorry redited did a huge - enormous blooper ...somebody pointed out mistake in calling musette, marguerite in this chapter... ! Anyhow changed now)

(I have mostly written last chapter - but any suggestions gladly accepted)

Ch 22 Flight or fight

There was a stunned silence as Anya stood tall and proud, sword held aloft she stuck a fearsome pose, her eyes manically excited, oh she had missed these fun times. Ignoring the little voice that said the last time she stood on guard it had not ended up so well for her.

Anya allowed herself a small smirk of satisfaction. She hadn't lost her touch, she still knew how to struck fear and terror into her opponents. She glanced at her watch, almost time, she thought smugly.

Anita leaned against Jean Claude cradled in his arms, Ashers' head pooled in her lap, he seemed to have collapsed after sharing the marks with Anya. And Anya stood before them protecting them with her samurai sword that Jean Claude had purchased for Anita's birthday last year. Anita closed her eyes in despair and then opened them again hoping against all hope that this was just a bad nightmare. Anya's white bunny cotton tail attached to her bottom twitched. Anya had come dressed as a freaking bunny girl! Satin form filling bustier with black satin panties and pantyhose. White Cuffs on her wrists and a cute little white bowtie completed the ensemble. Even the little daggers and amulets of holy water strapped to her thighs couldn't change the fact she was dressed as prey.

The room descended into chaos, catcalls and jeers of derision filled the room. Anya seemed to be affronted by the noise, before delving into her cape and pulling out a pair of bunny ears which she attached on her head. The laughter increased.

Anya was confused how dare they laugh at her, they should be cowering before her. Boy she was so mad. She looked down at her costume not understanding what was so funny. One of the Vampires who had previously been skulking in the corner, strode out, his long robe cape covering him from head to foot. His grin was manic and lewd.

"I was denied Julianne, but I will not be denied you, oh my little rabbit how am I going to make you scream". Groans of dismay met his announcement with cries of no fair and there will be nothing left.

Musette clapped her hands in mock delight. "Let the entertainment begin".

Anya yawned "yadda, yadda, yadda…. You vampires are all talk and so little action".

He sneered at her, before puling his cape apart, the room quietened as they all took in his monstrous manhood, over a foot long and as thick as a mans forearm it was a shocking sight. There were several audible gulps from the were's and some of them even spared Anya some pitying glances.

Anya looked at him and at his cock, then back at him. She was impressed despite herself "Was your father a horse or a troll, she questioned reasonably. "… cos…well you know what they say about trolls", she wiggled her little finger.

The vampire growled and rushed her in a burst of speed. But Anya was ready for him and with a quick turn and thrust she was at his side, one hand holding his cock, whilst the other held the sword firmly against it, a thin line of blood coated her sword where it pressed down. The vampire squealed.

"Maybe a mixture of both", she mused conversationally, "You certainly have the brains of a troll, NOW HOLD STILL AND NOBODY MOVES OR HIS PECKER GETS IT, and I will douse it with holy water afterwards". The Weres growled and moved closer circling their prey, but kept their distance as the two vamps strode to the front, swords out, faces alight in anticipation.

Musette was shaking in fury, she didn't want to loose Belle's number one entertainment piece. "You will pay for this mortal, You think vampire marks will give you added protection, you think you are immune to us and quicker and stronger. It will just make it all the sweeter for us, I will rip you out your eyeballs…..".

"Yeah, Yeah… heard it all before, and could you tell your flunkies here that there really should invest in oral hygiene, … geez your breath stinks".

Musette swung around, "Traveller your assistance, Belle would not like her party piece damaged".

Anya looked up in surprise as her friend Dave approached her. She had not seem in some weeks, and was startled that he was here.

"Dave..?"

"Ah my child", Dave wiped red tears from his eyes " I have not been so entertained in years, truly this night has brought so many delights, I must commend Jean Claude on his hospitality",

Anya looked at him squarely in the eyes questioningly, "You are not Dave, What have you done with him?"

"Just borrowed his delightful body, my servant does so like a little variety, …..look at me child". He commanded softly almost fatherly.

His power rushed out like a steam roller so thick and fast, Anya felt like she was hit by a troll hammer to the brain. She could feel it pulling her, rolling her, taking her under. She screamed feeling her knees buckle, only slightly aware as the vamp she held squirmed free, whimpering as he rolled away from her sword. She gritted her teeth, tasting blood as she bit her lip clean through. Slowly she started to push back, shields slamming up as she pushed him out.

The traveller staggered back into his waiting servants arms, pink tinged perspiration on his brow, his face shocked. Anya panted with the effort against his brain tricks. Her sword arm trembled as she held it aloft against the two vampire warriors approaching.

"ermmm perhaps we could discuss this". Anya queried, things were not going to plan and where the hell was Nathaniel.

Please please review .. greedy I know... but please review

Still need the name for the the vampire with the big dick, and any of the other flunkies in the vamp court???

**15. ch 22... and the fat lady sings**

Ch 22 and the fat lady sings  
Usual disclaimers dont own anita blake stuff or Buffy.

She barely got the sword up in time, a clash of steel and then she disengaged, fancy footwork keeping them from herding her out into the open. She rolled her shoulders, arms loose and ready as she tensed for the next attack. A blur of swords and she parried, counter attacking. They seemed to be content to take into turns to attack her. Everybody watched in fascination over the next five minutes as this strange human kept her own against two of the fiercest warriors of their time. Anita, Jean Claude and Asher watched helpless at first and then with a small glimmer of hope as she not only survived but more than held her own against her opponents.

If she gave a good enough accounting. Their was a small chance that the Traveller would be inclined to let them live this night. The traveller stood on the sidelines, his eyes intent on her, face a puzzled look on his servants face. Anya spared him a quick smirk and blew him a kiss, which just seemed to confuse him more.

Anita held Jean Claude's hand and prayed. They were surrounded by were's that ensured they could not aid Anya, but it was almost unnecessary. Asher was almost comatose, Jean Claude was not much better, and Anita had already used up her reservoir of power this evening. All their hopes rested on this woman.

"You are good, almost too good for a human, I have not encountered a worthy adversary in centuries and I did not expect to find one in a mortal plaything. Come human you tire, I will make this a clean death, you will not suffer …. much".

Anya rolled her eyes at the vampires offer, then swung her sword around catching his arm and crowing with victory as blood sprayed out in an arc. He gave an inhuman growl and came at her again in a flurry of sword strokes, she niftily kicked him in the balls, raising an eyebrow as he crumpled with a moan to the ground. Then swirled to block his companions thrust. The kid gloves were off, this wouldn't end until death. Anya grinned manically. Blood spatters on her cheek, a bloody sword and a crazy outfit, she looked like an escaped nutter to the watching crowd.

She jumped next to a table swinging her sword before rolling away. This was fun. A flash of red hair caught her attention and she spared a quick glance for the man attached to it. Her eyes widened in shock, horrified by what had previously been hidden from her view.

"Damien??… , oh my, oh my god Damien what have they done to you". Anya was appalled. He was tied naked face down on a table, silver chains with crucifixes holding him in place. He had been whipped, but worse than that was the blood and semen running down his buttocks. He had been poorly used, and Anya felt bile rise her throat as anger filled her. This was no longer a game.

"WHO DID THIS TO MY KINSMAN", Anya screamed totally loosing her cool at the sight of such depravity. Her eyes glowed and with a unearthly growl she swung her sword, the vampire blinked and then slowly collapsed, his head rolling along the floor coming to rest against Marguerites feet. She stepped aside with a grimace at the thick gore now covering her shoes.

Ignoring the dead body which like the ones in the club didn't go Pouf and dusty. She swung her sword and the chains fell from Damien with a hiss.

"Damien, Damien …..somebody hand me a blanket", she ordered totally focused on helping her friend. "Damien……. URGHHH" she grunted, blood welling in her mouth, she looked at the sword piercing her heart from behind. The Vampire that had snuck up behind her, twisted the blade jerking her whole body. His eyes alight with malicious glee.

Nobody heard her whispered sigh of "not again", as she collapsed to the floor. Anita screamed and Asher gasped before collapsing into unconsciousness.

The Vampire stood there in victory, as Marguerite gave him a small nod of approval, he would be rewarded tonight, rewarded well. Perhaps he would even have the little animator to play with. Smirking he reached down to pull his sword from her body. And then froze in shock.

"Gott in himmel" he exclaimed, stumbling back in horror.

Anya staggered to her feet. Her head was down turned, hair like a curtain covering her face. She grunted in pain as she reached back and pulled the sword free, then she whirled around. The Vampire had barely time to shriek in terror at her before his head joined his companions.

"Well that hurt a … lot", Anya muttered. She had nearly forgotten how painful impalement was and this was the second or the third time this year. She made a mental note for a New Years Resolution no more sword impalements.

Slowly she began to turn to face the room, and the whole room seemed to wait with bated breath, even as some of the weres started to encircle her. Slowly her head lifted and she shook her hair away from her face.

The room exploded in loud mutterings, gasps and shocked exclamations. As they took in Anyanka in full demon mode. Everybody froze not sure quite what to make of this latest development.

"What are you", whispered Marguerite in horror and disgust.Anya surveyed the room. Slightly hurt at all the negative feedback . At least she didn't suffer from halitosis. She held out her arms, palms up, bloody sword held aloft. Her eyes intense and flashed orange a feral snarl on her demon face. Her cover was blown but she would put on a good show.

"BEHOLD ………….I AM ANAYANKA VENGEANCE DEMON. For over thousand years I have roamed Earth. Chaos & destruction follow in my wake. Empires have crumbled at my touch, Nations have fallen, destinies changed, Kings kneel before me and demons tremble at my name. I strike terror and fear into mortal and immortals alike." she paused dramatically.

"I AM ANAYANKA VENGEANCE DEMON and tonight I will have revenge." She smiled evilly.

There were screams and people moved as far away as they could, some people much to Anya's confusion got to their knees and started praying. Even Anita was muttering with a rosary in her hand. Anya shook her head in slight confusion, it seemed to be working better than she thought as she spied many of the were's fleeing through nearby exits.

The vampires looked terrified they could taste the truth of her words, and even without her demon visage they could smell brimstone, this was truly a denizen of evil. She smelled of fire, of hell, of death. Demons and vampires did not mix well, a demon did not suffer a vampire. Marguerite looked at her in absolute fear, her mouth gaping in terror at this horror that had been unleashed.

"Jean Claude, what have you done to bring this abomination among us, Belle Morte will not forgive this", Marguerite hissed, but she also was backing away.

"Shall I kill her first Boss or can I play with her a little first", asked Anyanka conversationally as she swaggered forward, delighted at the effect her little impromptu speech was having on everybody.

The Travellers servant approached her, muttering prayers, a crucifix held up against her. As he sprayed Holy water against her.

She screamed, squirming away "Ahhhhhh …..It burns ….it burns, burning…. Ohhhh have mercy it burns". The man looked relieved and carried on his voice getting louder as he demanded in the name of god that she leave. Anya waited until he was in range then back handed him against the wall, "Suckers", she crowed. "I am Anyanka Vengeance Demon do you really think your silly baubles would hurt me".

The Traveller approached his servant, his eyes - Dave's eyes held fear as he watched Anya warily as he checked his servants pulse. Looking relieved as the man stirred at his touch. "You call Jean Claude your Master? And you claim Asher as yours, so what is your intention Demon?"

"Leave now, never come back and never think to hurt my Asher again, or I will hunt you all to hell and back. After all vengeance is my name". Anya replied promptly.

"The council will never agree to this … this thing you keep Jean Claude" Marguerite spat at him.

Jean Claude was suddenly in front of Marguerite, and in blur he tore out her throat letting her already healing body collapse at his feet. "I think the council will not be dictating to me or mine ever again" . 

Anya raised her eyebrows in approval, impressed with her boss. Jean Claude met her eyes and they nodded in complete accord with each other. Anita muttered from the floor "go team", she was not sure what to make of this turn. Jean Claude, the sneaky bastard that he was had seized on the slightest opportunity, But she had wanted a miracle, but it seemed like the other side were not listening. She hoped that meant she was not damned by her God.

One of the were's suddenly appeared, eyes wide sticking of fear. "The Police are outside asking questions",

Anya gave a snort of annoyance and looked at her watch. "They are late. I should have syncronised my watch with Nathaniel."

"Are you mad, you called the human authorities?", asked the Traveller.

Anya turned to him, her face morphing back to normal. "Officer Officer these big bad vampires attacked me", she smirked "I am immortal, but I can pass as human, go out in the sun, touch holy objects, I am faster, stronger and more importantly I am a lot smarter than you pathetic vampires… so yes I will use whatever weapons I choose".

Anya considered him, this was the head honcho, get him to leave and the rest would follow. "and now you have overstayed your welcome, leave now while I am feeling merciful and get out Dave's brain, before I pull you out. Just be thankfully that the Police have arrived as I would after the insult you have done to Damien I would like to play with you all."

A tense standpoint followed. With a nod of his head the vampires began to file out. Their entourage following giving Anyaka a wide berth, who was now ignoring them and trying to wake up a comatose Asher.

The Traveller looked at Jean Claude gravely. "Once again you have survived a visit by the council, I am impressed by those you keep close. But I think perhaps even you have overstretched, beware Jean Claude some would say this is almost a declaration of war".

"And you Traveller?", queried Jean Claude.

The Traveller smiled, "You defended, you did not attack. So no - my vote is no. The Council will not wage war on you yet. But the ice is growing thinner my catamite friend, you have made many enemies and there will be questions asked about your pet Demon."

The two vampires stared at each other, the Traveller executed a deep bow, before he departed from Dave's body.  
………………………………...

Jean Claude watched in silence as the court left the Circus through the back ways. Their entourage making hasty calls for haven tonight. The Police were still milling upstairs but seem satisfied that the report of break in was just some punks that had run off into the night. His wounded had with the exception of Asher were all been taken to a specially set up room, for Dr Lillian to attend to. With some like Damien it would take a lot more than a simple healing.

Anita joined him, twining their fingers together they surveyed, with varying degrees of shock, bemusement, fear and anger at Jean Claude's newest employee. Anya or Anyanka or Buffee was cajoled Asher to drink from a were to get his strenghth up so they could have lots of make up sex and post fight sex. Asher had mostly been unconscious for Anyanka's demon apperance so was confused and slightly concerned over how Anya had survived a direct hit to the heart. And he kept hushing her when she called him her sex poodle.

Jean Claude watched intently as Anya fussed over Asher, flowering him with little kisses and hugs. He felt confident that they would be able control her. But certainly they had much to discuss with Asher's little demon. She would bend to his will of that he was sure. But she would need courtly approaches and velvet glove. But she had shown her weaknesses in her love for Asher and her concern for those she considered her friends and in that they had much in common.

Jean Claude smiled he had a feeling life In St Louis was about to get very interesting  
PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW …

I may do some follow up chapters if I get requests but otherwise finito

...


End file.
